


Reader Inserts (Random One-Shots)

by DrAnimeSherlockWolf



Category: Black Veil Brides, Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nightwing (Comics), Pushing Daisies, Sherlock (TV), The Fall (2006), Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAnimeSherlockWolf/pseuds/DrAnimeSherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random short reader inserts I've written with various characters/people x you. I will take requests from anyone, as long as I have the ability to somewhat write the character.<br/>Characters/people so far:<br/>Benedict Cumberbatch<br/>Ned the pie maker (Pushing Daisies)<br/>Teen Sherlock Holmes (BBC Sherlock)<br/>Mycroft Holmes (BBC Sherlock)<br/>Lee Pace<br/>Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics)<br/>Moriarty (BBC Sherlock)<br/>Nightwing (DC Comics)<br/>Roy Walker (The Fall)<br/>Ranmaru Kurosaki (Uta no Prince Sama) ((Utapri))<br/>Andy Biersack (Black Veil Brides)<br/>Bucky Barnes (Marvel Comics)<br/>Cassian Andor (Star Wars, Rogue One)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind!Reader x Benedict Cumberbatch (Request)

Blind in a Bookstore.

(y/n)= your name

(f/n)= friend's name

You listened to the familiar hushed noises surrounding you as you entered the atmosphere of the little bookshop you’d fallen in love with. Walking the same route you always take with ease, you reached the table that you claimed every time you visited the lovely store. Your best friend, (f/n) met up with you every Sunday to chat and catch up there, mostly she just worried for your well-being and wanted to check up on you, yet you enjoyed her company no less. You tapped your stick against where she normally sat her bag, and felt it bounce off, usually she’d start the conversation so you knew she was there but today (f/n) must have been immersed in her novel. Before waiting for a response you sat yourself in a chair and leaned your cane beside you.

“What novel this time? Don’t tell me you’re still reading that horrid romantic comedy. Books don’t get much worse than that, (f/n).” You stated in attempt to catch her attention but to your surprise a deep chuckle filled your ears from the seat across from yours.

“Actually it happens to be Shakespeare, and I believe you have the wrong person, sorry darling.” A man replied kindly, though his soothing voice sounded oddly familiar, maybe he was a regular customer here as well. His voice was highly distinct though, and you would remember someone like him usually. A blush flooded across your cheeks as you stood quickly, grabbing your white cane.

“I am so sorry to disturb you sir! I thought you were someone else, apologies!” You hurriedly replied still red in embarrassment. It was then that he fully noticed your condition, and you turned to walk off quickly to a different area in the shop.

“Wait, um miss-” You turned back to where you heard his voice coming from, and at times you would frighten people with your ability to look exactly where they stood. Though your eyes never quite made direct contact with theirs. You heard a chair squeak a little, and assumed he had stood. “Would you like some help finding your friend?” You thought for a moment, and kept yourself from snapping a ‘no’ back at him rudely. Most people thought you were helpless, always needing to be guided, always needing to be led around like a stray puppy dog, you hated it. But his offer could prove useful since (f/n) had seemingly gotten distracted, and he was just trying to be polite.

“That would be quite nice actually.” You admit and hear him walk over towards you, the whooshing of movements were caught by your highly sensitive ears, and you heard him stand next to you. He gently hooked one of your arms in his, and began to lead you slowly from the table. You were weary of each move he made, for all you know he could’ve been some weird psychopath, but knowing the layout of the store you could tell if he began to lead you away. “Thank you.” You told him sincerely as you both went towards the vast amount of shelves inside the building.

“What does your friend look like?” The man asked and you went into a description of what your best friend’s appearance was as he glanced at all the customers around the store. While you both wandered around the place you decided to at least attempt sparking up some sort of conversation.

“Which Shakespeare book were you reading?” You inquired as you both slowly strode through the vast amount of stories.

“Titus Andronicus. I’ve read the play before, but needed to brush up on it.” He replied. You grinned and began reciting your favorite lines from it before thinking twice, you always loved Shakespeare, and you had performed as Tamora once.

“Have I not reason, think you, to look pale?

These two have ticed me hither to this place,

A barren detested vale you see it is;

The trees, though summer, yet forlorn and lean,

Overcome with moss and baleful mistletoe.

Here never shines the sun; here nothing breeds,

Unless the nightly owl or fatal raven:

And when they showed me this abhorrèd pit,

They told me, here, at dead time of the night,

A thousand fiends, a thousand hissing snakes,

Ten thousand swelling toads, as many urchins,

Would make such fearful and confusèd cries

As any mortal body hearing it

Should straight fall mad, or else die suddenly.

No sooner had they told this hellish tale

But straight they told me they would bind me here

Unto the body of a dismal yew

And leave me to this miserable death.

And then they called me foul adulteress,

Lascivious Goth, and all the bitterest terms

That ever ear did hear to such effect;

And had you not by wondrous fortune come,

This vengeance on me had they executed.

Revenge it, as you love your mother's life,

Or be ye not henceforth called my children.” You finished reciting it happily and realized he had stopped walking during your recitation of the monologue. You turned to look where you assumed his face would be, and after a second he began to walk again slowly.

“That was wonderful. You act?” The man asked after complementing you. Your smile faltered a little at his question.

“I used to, but it seems that directors and production managers prefer people who won’t risk messing up a play because of landing their places wrong. That and people who can audition by reading straight from a script.” You replied a little harshly, not towards him, but towards the people whom denied your abilities because of your handicap.

“I’m sorry.” He replied softly knowing he’d struck a nerve, you felt badly for ranting about it now, he hadn’t meant to ask such a personal question.

“It’s not your fault, don’t be.” You tell him with a reassuring smile, aiming your gaze to where you believed his eyes face to be once again. “My names (y/n) by the way.”

“Benedict.” The deep voice answered back kindly. “And I’m regretful to say that I’m having difficulty finding your friend.” Your thoughts drifted to thinking about what had happened to (f/n), she had never missed a meeting, at least without notifying you she couldn’t make it. Maybe she just forgot, but that wasn’t really something you believed (f/n) would do.

“She must not have made it to the shop today, no worries. Thank you so much for helping me, I really appreciate it.” You tell Benedict and he gently releases your arm.

“No problem, (y/n), I was glad to be of some help.” You smiled brightly at him and just barely missed his eyes in your stare, holding your gaze more at his nose.

“I best be off, thanks again.” You told him and made your way towards the entrance of the store with ease. You didn’t know it, but his eyes followed you until you were no longer visible and making your way down the sidewalk outside. The man hoped he would be lucky enough to run into you again, he really enjoyed spending time with you.

You reached your flat, and placed your white cane in its usual spot by the door. At home you were highly familiar with your surroundings and didn’t need the device. You decided to call (f/n), reaching her voice mail the first time. After a few long minutes, your phone rang at the tune you had chosen for her.

“Hello.” You stated into the phone, not sure what was going on with your best friend.

“(Y/n), I am so so so so sorry for standing you up like that! Rick got in a small accident on his way to work this morning, and I rushed to the hospital as soon as I heard. I forgot to tell you with all the commotion! But he’s fine, just a beat up car.” She stated into the phone, you could hear she was upset about missing your meeting in her voice.

“It’s okay, I’m glad Ricks’ alright. We can make up the time next week.” You replied reassuringly, which calmed her down like you had hoped it would.

“I have to go, still dealing with the incident, I’ll talk to you soon!” (F/n) hung up before you even had a chance to say goodbye. You let out a sigh, and spent your weekend like you normally did after speaking with her.

The rest of the week flew by, and you looked forward to your break from working that weekend. You grabbed your cane about to head out to meet (f/n) at the bookstore when you heard the familiar ringtone on your phone. You answered and she told you that she would be a few minutes late, apologizing profusely on the other side of the line. You smiled walking down the few blocks to the shop and decided to take a seat at the table and wait for her there. This time you were a bit more reluctant in approaching the table, worried someone would already be seated there and an embarrassing moment would be shared once again like last week. You decided to risk it and you sat down silently, not even attempting to feel for someone else’s foot underneath with your cane. A familiar chuckle filled your ears causing you to jump a little after a few minutes of you being seated in silence.

“Fancy meeting you here (y/n).” The deep voice stated and you blushed realizing you had just made similar mistakes, twice. Though, a part of you was glad you would be speaking to the man again, he was very considerate and entertaining to chat with.

“And you, Benedict.” You added laughing lightly. You heard him place whatever book he held in his hands down on the tabletop.

“So I’m assuming you’re here to meet up with that friend of yours.” He said and you nodded back towards what you believed was his general direction.

“Yeah, she’s running late today. Believe it or not, she isn’t usually like this.” You responded smiling. “Last week her fiancé got into a small car accident, so that’s why she couldn’t make it. He’s doing fine, but the car…well not so much.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, I’m glad no one was injured badly.” The profound voice replied sweetly, and you realized that one of the reasons you enjoyed this man’s company was his highly distinctive speech.

“So what brings you here?” You asked him, sitting more comfortably in your chair.

“Actually, I was wondering if you would come to the performance of Titus Andronicus I’m in, that is if you’d like. I just presumed since you enjoy the play maybe you would want to attend.” You can tell he was behaving more shyly, his voice hesitating ever so slightly, most people wouldn’t notice but you definitely could.

“Of course, I would love to. When is it?” You couldn’t keep a large grin from forming across your face. He stated the date of the production and you made sure you wouldn’t forget it in your mind.

“Judging by the description of your friend I believe she’s just arrived.” Benedict said rising from his seat and grabbing his book. “It’s been lovely chatting with you again, I hope to see you there.”

“Have a nice rest of the day and I’ll see you soon.” You told him smiling, your gaze met his for a split second, and he stood still for a moment in shock. You heard his movements which soon faded into silence before you could hear (f/n) striding over to your table.

“And who was that handsome fellow?” Your best friend asked alluringly causing a blush to appear on your cheeks.

“Someone I met the other day, we spoke last week, thought he was you when I sat down. His names Benedict.” You replied and she grinned happily.

“Did you get his number?” (f/n) prodded.

“What?! No…anyways I’m not looking for that.” You huffed causing her to laugh at your reaction.

“Hmm well he is very good looking, and by the looks of it you were enjoying speaking with him.” She commented knowingly. And you crossed your arms stubbornly looking away. You both caught up with each other after that, spending hours just speaking to each other.

The performance was amazing, never had you been to a professional production so well casted, and Benedict had surely taken you by surprise with his highly talented acting skills. You decided to wait at the backstage door to complement him on his stunning performance. As tradition you held a bunch of flowers, trusting that the lady at the shop had told you the true color and type the plants were. You hoped they suited him, but you weren’t sure since neither of you had really shared such personal preferences.

“So, enjoy the show?” You heard Benedict ask you and you nodded enthusiastically.

“It was brilliant! Much better than any other performance I’ve seen, you did an amazing job.” You told him and held out the flowers in the direction of his voice, you felt his hand graze over yours before he grasped the beautiful plants.

“Thank you (y/n) these are splendid.” He thanked you sincerely and you felt arms wrap around you in a gentle hug. You took in his sent for a moment, wrapping one arm around him as well. “Care to join me for dinner?” Benedict asked and you nodded your head with a bright smile. He slid one of his hands in yours as you both began to walk down the sidewalk together. Okay, maybe you wouldn’t mind a relationship as much as you had thought. At least with Benedict that is.

Monologue was written by Sir William Shakespeare, taken from the play 'Titus Andronicus', and said by Tamora. I do not own that piece of writing, the rest of the story however, I do.


	2. Original Work Insert ?

The kingdom of Vaclav has been drawn into a large war, and your home town of Lubos is suffering. The war brought only crimes, famine, and poverty to your village, and with that took the hope of the townspeople away. The soldiers are malicious and use their power to receive their wishes instead of defending the innocent, and you've had enough. When you meet a kind soldier on a fateful night, will he be able to help you restore the hope of the people and bring Lumbos back to it's original beauty?

The sun glared down from the sky, showing no mercy to those it's watchful eyes saw below. The sounds of small carts being dragged through the grainy dirt and the small cries of a child could be heard through the town every so often. The town you called home, Lubos, in the once rich and prosperous kingdom called Vaclav. Once Lubos had been a city filled with bustling travelers with a large income from the trade market. No longer were there sounds of crowds moving through the streets, and no longer were there smiles upon the faces of those who lived and came into this place. The war, the large despicable war, had brought disease and taken the wealth. All men, any age had been drafted, your father being one of them. You were left to take care of your younger sister whom you swore to protect. She was one of the only things that would bring hope to your disheartened mind, every time she smiled you could only smile back. You both lived in a small boarded shelter, with an elderly woman by the name of Lina. Food wise, any scraps you could get went to the child, and then Lina. You were not weak, but definitely skinnier than any one should be, you were the last to eat the shares of the meal. As you worked hard to try and bring any form of income during the day, your younger sister stayed in the shelter and was taught by Lina. At a certain time of day each afternoon, the town's children were allowed to play in the streets, but only under the many watchful eyes of parents. For the war not only turned all people's hopes away, stealing their lives from them, it also brought soldiers to the town. The soldiers were to keep any spies from coming through this town on their way to the main city, as well as lower the horrid rates of crime. The only problem was most of these men were the reason there was so much corruption, they drank and ate anything they pleased from people's homes. They collected 'taxes' for them staying in the small village, abusing their power nonstop, and they did vile things to young woman.

You swore to your father, to not only protect Aneta your sister, but the village itself. He had been the last official elected by the people before the soldiers took charge, which left you to work in his place. But no longer did the people wish to attend town meetings, their hope had faded. The soldiers banned all meetings of the sorts, and even when attempting to set one in secrecy all the folk were too afraid to attend. After Aneta began to make up stories, of how one day a hero would stand up to the mean men, you decided you wouldn't wait. Every night after putting Aneta to bed, you went and pulled up a flooring board, one of the only ones left in the tiny home. Underneath that wooden plank, lay a double breasted coat with golden markings standing out from its black base. Beneath the coat lay two matching blades with their hilt, and with those sat the black mask you used to cover your face. You went upon the town in the moonlight, hair hidden by a tie, and face concealed behind the black mask. The coat hid any feminine features from your silhouette as you strode through the streets. You swore to protect the people of this town, and that's what you did. You stood as the person of Aneta's dreams, the now fabled 'Bandit of Lubos' whom stopped any form of wrong doing. Slowly you began to bring hope to the people, but it took time. In the day, working in the small shop dusting and sweeping you would hear the stories of how burglars were stopped or how a damsel was saved from a nasty fate. Though not long after you began Lina noticed, and when you came home with cuts and wounds she would clean them, always saying that this was not worth your life. You thought it was, Aneta's and the townspeople's hope was worth every moment of it.

Tonight you came home from the shop, holding a cloth and bowl that you used to transport the dinner. You were paid in food, as for there was little money, and you wished that when you began your job there. You noticed earlier today that even more soldiers had moved into town, camping in the buildings next to the main tavern. Rumors spread that the war was expanding, and that they were hear because there may be attacks in the area soon. You entered the small shelter, moving a cloth out of your way that stood in place of a wooden door.

"(Y/n), it's good to see you. Aneta did well in school today." Lina said as a wrinkled smile came upon her face.

"Is that so? Well An, you'll have to show me some things you learned today." You told them as you moved to the spot they were seated at. It was where you all ate, sat, and slept each day. Aneta had a smile on her little face as she hugged you and sat down, eyes wide at the cloth and bowl that held your meal.

"What did you bring for dinner?" She asked eagerly, her little voice filling the room. You unwrapped the cloth to reveal fresh bread and put the bowl down which held a meat stew. Her eyes lit up even more at the site of the fresh bread.

"(Y/n), fresh bread! None of the other children ever get it." Aneta said as you broke her a piece, giving her about half. You let her have the bowl first, and she eagerly gulped down some of the stew. She finished her soup handing the ceramic to Lina, whom then had her share. Aneta munched happily on the bread, leaving no crumb to spare. You gave Lina most of the bread left, leaving a small fraction for yourself. In the bowl, only a few chunks of meat remained in the low broth as you began to sip it down. You finished and ate the small portion of bread, and the meal was now over.

"Alright An, time to get some rest." You tell your sister, and she nods grabbing a blanket to lay in. You help her prepare her usual bed, and tucked her in lying next to her on the ground. She smiled giving your hand a small squeeze as you both look up at the rickety ceiling.

"(Y/n)? Can you tell me a story, one about the Bandit?" Aneta asked quietly. You smiled and began a retelling of a few nights ago, when you had taken on a crook that was trying to mug an elder. She awed at the tale, fascinated by the Bandit's abilities and courage. Soon you finished, and she shut her eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep. You stood quietly, and went and changed out of her view, Lina was gazing out a small hole in one of the makeshift walls. You all used it like a window during warm nights such as these. Finishing applying your mask, you looked at Lina one last time, both catching each other's gaze, before heading out upon the streets. Not long after moving towards the main tavern in shadows, you heard a women's yelping and a deeper gruff voice. You quickly climbed up onto a sturdy roof for a better view of the alley, not making your presence known you gazed down to see what was happening. There a soldier stood, his belly protruded and he held a grin full of malicious ideas. The woman stood backed against the wall as he moved closer towards her.

"No need to be afraid sweetheart, I'm sure you'd like to have fun as well." His voice gruff and harsh, full of ill intent. You had heard enough, you were about to make your decent from the roof, before another voice was heard.

"Stop." All three of you turned your heads to the young man now standing in the alleyway. He looked like a soldier, but didn't seem to have the same stance they normally held. His deep voice filled the alley in a demanding tone.

"Soldier stand down, I out rank you. Return to your own business." The original one stated in annoyance. Turning his gaze back to the woman before he got a response. He grabbed her arm roughly, whispering in her ear. She yelped in fear and pain once more. You wished to help, but needed to wait until the bystander left, he was keeping you from your work.

"You have no right to touch that lady in such a manner general, leave her be." The deep voice said once again stepping forward from the darker shadows. The moonlight fell upon his features, showing high cheekbones as well as light eyes, wavy ruffled hair that looked an orange color. Though in this lighting you could not confirm this, you just assumed from what you were able to distinguish. He was one of the new ones from the arrival today, you had not seen a face like his before. The general grimaced, letting go of the woman for a moment stepping towards the other soldier.

"My personal life is no concern to you. Now leave before I decide to punish you." He spat viciously, gruff voice piercing the ears of you, the soldier, and the woman. The soldier stood there probably contemplating, but you had had enough. You stood fully on the roof, and the moon behind you caused your silhouette to pierce the night sky. All eyes now turned to you, and the general stepped back in a little bit of shock. Smirking, you jumped down with ease, rising to stand and looking at him from behind your black mask. You placed your hands on your swords handles, ready to pull them in a seconds notice.

"It's. It's you..!" The general stated in shock, taking the opportunity, you placed yourself between the lady and him. During the commotion she had managed to move further out of his reach. You stood proudly, tall and menacing, in attempt to cause him to flee.

"I believe it would be wisest for you to give up general." The deep voice added moving even closer now. He also stood tall, trying to intimidate the repulsive man. The general looked between both of you, debating whether to fight or flee. And to the happiness of you and the mystery soldier, he turned and ran quickly leaving the sight of all three of you. The lady pulled you into a hug and kissed your cheek, thanking you, her savior, before making her way to her home under your watch. After she left your sight, you turned to the soldier who stood there still.

"So you're the 'Bandit of Lubos'? It is an honor to meet you." His deep voice filling the alley once again. You nodded, acknowledging him, you didn't speak in this form. You didn't trust your voice to sound enough like a man's to ever say a word as the Bandit. He moved closely towards you and you stepped back a little weary, all of the soldiers wanted your head, why should he be different? He stood close enough now, and his blue grey eyes looked at you as he stuck out his hand for a shake. "I'm Benedict, I was just moved here with my platoon." A small smile was on his face, and after a moment of contemplating you accepted his gesture and shook his hand. You nodded once again as a 'nice to meet you', and he understood you didn't wish to speak when you were 'working'. After a moment of gazing at each other, you decided to get back, just in case this was still some weird trap to get your head. He caught your unease, and cleared his throat. "I'm not like most of them, I didn't want to fight, but I was drafted." Benedict turned now, looking up at the sky. "And most of the soldiers here are not heroes, they're criminals." He paced a little, before looking back to you. "I have heard the stories of your work, and I thank you. You have the bravery that most of these unpleasant troops don't. I hope to meet you once more in the near future." You smiled at him, he wasn't like the other soldiers, and he wasn't one of them. Maybe there were some good people still in this world. With that he left and you returned to your duties, you now hoped that maybe you'd meet him as (y/n), and not as the 'Bandit of Lubos'.  
You were sweeping the floor in the store, it was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to beam down even more intensely than the past few days. Your shoulders were sore, hanging off the edge of a rooftop for a while before pulling yourself up seemed to have really worn them out more than usual. After the strange encounter last night you had followed a thief, whom managed to have a greater skill set then most in Lubos. You let out a sigh and continued to clean the dusty floors before moving behind the register when a woman entered the clerk’s shop. The blonde’s tunic recently washed and a bold purple color stood out from your rugged tan one. Hers’ seemed immaculate compared to the one around your body with numerous tears and patches. She was obviously a traveler, or something similar to that. Maybe an informant from the royal city? She walked along the isles, examining the various goods, and you noticed her unscathed sandals. Definitely a visitor from somewhere else, she also held herself with pride, oblivious to your stare. She searched through the spices, in jars atop the precarious shelves along the wall, her hands lingering before each container which held an item she fancied inside. It was then you noticed no mutilations on her palms, no marks of any kind upon her skin and it shone beautifully, virgin to the feeling of hurt. The shopkeeper’s wife wandered in, bringing out some fresh baked bread, traces of flour shown on her apron. She spotted the young woman and quickly walked over to her without hesitation. The shopkeeper’s wife was a woman that held herself above the rest of the town, knowing she held more money in the pockets of her beautiful clothing than anyone had seen in their lifetime.

“Welcome, welcome! What are you in the need of today m’dear?” The shopkeeper’s wife asked her sparking conversation with the new patron. You tuned out their speech and returned to working behind the counter, bending down to wipe any sign of dirt from the inlaid shelving beneath the countertop. After a few minutes the older woman came around to the counter, to let the younger blonde pay for her items. “(Y/n) go to the back and fetch me a nice pomberry pastry will you?” You nodded silently and went into the back of the store, reaching the small kitchen area with a stone oven containing a roaring fire. On a table there were a few small ruby colored pastries and you could smell their sweet sent in the air. You quickly wiped the drool beginning to form in the corners of your mouth and grabbed one of them heading back to the main shop. “Thank you m’dear.” The shop keeper’s wife told you quickly grabbing the delectable pastry from your callused hands and offering it to the young blonde. You went back to your work, dusting around the spice vessels and making sure they shown sparkling and uncontaminated by the world around them. The young woman left with many thanks, receiving the food without payment for it. You frowned wondering why she had received such special treatment but ignored the jealousy in your mind and returned to your duties. The little bronze bell rang as the wooden door opened to the shop as another customer entered. You didn’t bother to turn to look at whom had walked in, you were almost done with work and able to make your way home to Aneta and Lina. You were working further inside the shop and couldn’t hear more than murmuring of the conversation that was ensuing by the counter.

“(Y/n)!” You heard the shopkeeper’s wife call, causing you to abruptly stop what you were doing and scamper to the front of the store.

“Yes?” You inquired politely before turning the corner leading you to the main entrance, both the customer and shop keeper’s wife coming into view. You nearly dropped the battered pail in your hand that held dirt filled water when you saw the man’s face. His uniform draped over his tall figure disproportionately and his fiery hair stood out from the rest of the people you’d seen in life. His cheekbones sharp and distinguished, eyes a neutral grey obtaining the colors of his surroundings, it was the same soldier from last night. You quickly snapped out of gazing and put the pail away behind the counter reaching the shopkeeper’s wife’s side and bowing as if she owned you.

“You know how to read?” She asked impatiently, not wanting to deal with your presence.

“Yes, I do.” You replied quickly nodding.

“Find this young man the correct book he’s looking for.” She commanded and then retreated to go pull her baked goods out of the wood fired oven.

“Please follow me, sir.” You told him quietly leading him to the area that held the scrolls and leather-bound books before he could reply. “What book are you searching for?”

“The Account of Guðleifr, it could also be called The Legend of Gleb.” He replied also examining the array of books for the title. You went through each title and after a few minutes of searching found it, pulling a well-worn epic from the shelves. You wiped the speckles of dust it had collected, and the gold ornamented letters shown over the brown cover, The Account of Guðleifr. Just the feel of the story intrigued you, and you hoped that you could find time to borrow and read the tale.

“Here you go sir, do you wish to keep it or bring it back another time?” You questioned quickly making your way back to the counter where all items were sold.

“I’ll return it in a few weeks, if that’s alright.” His deep voice asked, and you nodded pulling the box that held the shop’s coins from beneath the counter, causing you to flinch when the weight tugged on your shoulders. Almost dropping the container and letting a sharp look of pain show on your facial features in a flash. “You feeling okay?” He asked a little panicked, leaning forward and hesitating to place a hand on the box to remove it from your grasp. You quickly pull yourself together and muster up enough muscle to lift it onto the counter. In the soldiers eyes you must have looked like a weak and feeble young woman, unable to do such daunting tasks because of your fragility, which caused you to harshly look away.

“I’m fine.” You mumbled quietly through closed teeth, your shoulders felt as if they’d been torn in two, especially the one on your right side. You had gotten a gnarly gash when on one of your first patrols in the right shoulder from an assailant’s sharp knife and it never entirely healed. You turned around grabbing a scrap note to write the amount he owed, and then had fully composed yourself by the time you turned and were under his gaze again. “For renting the book you owe 75 Vaclavi.” You told him as he pulled a pouch from inside his coats pocket, to your surprise it was a velvet like material and had a fine black rope tying it together. Your mind quickly realized he must have come from the royal city and entered the army to honor his family’s name. Yet why would a soldier from the royal city be sent here to Lubos?

“Here you are, (y/n)…was it?” The young man questioned handing a pile of the coins into your palm before you swiftly set it inside the container. You looked up at him confused to why he had remembered your name, no one ever cared about the young woman that worked for rations.

“Yes.” You replied hesitantly and he grabbed the book from the counter and smiled. His teeth shown a bright pearly white, he definitely had to have come from a rich family.

“It’s nice meeting you, I’m Benedict.” He told you stepping out the door. Of course he didn’t realize it, but you already knew his name. Benedict; the reading, kind-hearted, warrior.

That night you returned home, feeding Aneta and Lina after talking about writing. Tucking Aneta in she smiled brightly at you, and you snuggled her tickling her sides a little. Looking up at the rickety ceiling she held your hand and then turned looking into your eyes.

“When I grow up I want to be a big sis just like you.” She said happily and then curled into a sleeping position. Aneta’s hope cheered you up but also brought you down. Mother and father were dead, and she would have to raise her own child, assuming we all made it out of this hellish war.

You couldn’t go out tonight and patrol, you hated not being able to but it was for the better. Lina tended to your shoulders, wrapping the one on your right side with bandages to help keep it from moving too much. The pain caused you to shudder, you had pushed your body to much, the lack of necessary nutrients and the overwhelming amount of physical activity was taking its toll. If only there wasn’t such a horrid war…


	3. The Facts Were These (Ned x Reader)

Our story begins when the fervent writer of captivating novels (y/n), aged 27 years 13 hours, 45 minutes, and 23 seconds came upon our favorite pie maker’s path once again when stepping into the Pie Hole’s front doors a dreary evening that ended a chilly day. In her limited edition military grade messenger bag the overused computer that held all of her life’s work she cared to keep lay, as she seated herself by the window nestled beside a comfortable booth.

Unknown to the blonde waitress approaching her table, the high aspiring author was in a terribly horrid mood. Hoping a familiar warm homemade fruit pie and a fresh brewed coffee would pull her from her unhappy daze, she decided to eat at the Pie Hole for the first time in a long while.

“What can I get you sweetheart?” The petite Olive Snook asked looking at her notepad and not her former best friend. She wore the green dress that seemed to work as a uniform that day just like most other days when at the shop with our favorite pie maker.

“A small cappuccino and a slice of blueberry pie please.” The author replied holding a smug smirk across her lips, finding the blondes inability to recognize her exceedingly entertaining.

“Funny. I used to have a friend that always ordered the exact same thing.” Olive commented finally lifting her gaze from her Inked brand five point pen’s tip. It was then on that dreary evening that followed a chilly day, when the ex-jockey and good friend of (y/n) realized that the woman directly in front of her was the exact woman she spoke of. “(Y/N)?!” The exuberant Olive Snook squealed in delight pulling the writer into a tight hug, the hug was to make up for the time spent apart from each other. Little did (y/n) know but a certain pie maker was also in the shop late this day and had been startled from the kitchen with the blondes loud shriek.

“Olive? Everything okay?” The pie maker called with a defensive rolling pin in hand entering the floor from behind the large counter. On the other side of the room the worn out author let out a small sigh as the blonde battered her with numerous questions which really didn’t make any sense.

“Calm down Olive, I’m back so it’s all okay. Everything’s fine, I’m fine, and hopefully everything here is fine.” The writer reassured the wound up waitress and with that she sat across from the author quickly.

“Tell me everything, I want to know all the details, every snippet.” The blonde replied nodding. “Actually first let me go grab that coffee and pie, this could take a while.” Before the author even had time to reply, the excited Olive Snook took off to retrieve the goods. In a split second the blonde waitress was back in a flash placing a slice of blueberry pie and a slightly spilled coffee in front of (y/n).

“Well there isn’t really much to say, other than the fact that I’m back for a while.” The author told Olive taking a sip of her messy coffee, a smile that held a hint of sadness on her lips.

“That’s great! I’m so happy you’re here! I missed you!” The blonde replied brightly, the emotion of happiness and relief across her features.

“They cancelled the publishing, a last minute author whose writing is far better than mine had their book placed in my spot.” (y/n) added not meeting Olive’s eyes. Ned had just made it over to the table with a bright smile across his face, but when hearing this both him and Olive’s glee turned to gloom.

“Oh.” Both of them replied to the writer quietly and shocked, not sure what to make of the situation.

“So I’m here to stay, at least for now. Maybe another company will like my story, but I doubt it.” (y/n) told them solemnly, looking out at the now rainy landscape outside of the Pie Hole’s windows.

"Don't be like that, Ned and I both thought your story was great. I’m sure you’ll find a publishing company that will take it.” Olive attempted to cheer the depressed writer, but wasn’t doing too well at it. Our favorite pie maker being one who did not enjoy dealing with emotions induced by different social interactions kept his hands in his pockets and applied a fake, unreassuring smile to try and help.

“Uh yeah.” Ned muttered finally getting (y/n) to turn her head from the window. The pie maker was about to retreat from the now uncomfortable situation but was pulled by Olive into the booth to join the conversation.

“Well now that we’re both here, care to tell us the entire situation?” Olive asked the writer as Ned just sat quietly with his gaze focused on the young woman’s face, he had really missed her but now was not the time to share that particular feeling.

The facts were these, (y/n), former waitress of the Pie Hole and good friends of Olive and Ned. Well, Ned possibly more, but that was cut short when she was asked by a company to work with them on her book. Traveled to the big city due east to make a deal with the company Bugs Books, (y/n) was greeted with warm welcomes and large smiles, and lies that her work was one upped by none. The final stages of the project to publish the story were being completed when the charming young Dan Domingo showed Mr. Bugs his masterful work. All other books were cancelled or put on hold because after seeing the work of Dan Domingo, Mr. Bugs decided he would make much more money then what was needed to get by. After fantasizing over his large pools of money, Mr. Bugs hastily signed a contract and ditched (y/n) out in the cold. Quite literally, for the day he told her to leave, there was a small blizzard due to the frightening winter leaving the author without her story making shelves and a mild fever.

“I’ll give that Mr. Bugs a taste of my mind! How could he do such a thing, and who’s this Dan Domingo? I’ve never heard of the guy.” Olive replied with anger and fury, ready to strike prey in her small and dainty claws.

“There isn’t anything that can be done about it Ol, I would have tried it by now if there was. But don’t worry it’s nice to be back here, home.” For the first time in a long while a smile stretched across (y/n)’s face, as she looked at her two best friends whom she’d managed to realize were more important to her than anything else. When away from them she had pushed the memories of their happiness aside, but now she wondered how in the world she could have done such a thing to the two.

“I think we all need a round of pie after that…” Ned spoke up breaking the silence. Hopping up from her spot with a smile Olive ran off to grab a slice for herself, another for (y/n), and two more mugs of coffee as well for the pie maker and her.

“I’ll be needing another job, I was wondering if I could work here again.” (y/n) Told Ned with a grin, she was much more glad then willing to show to be back in the pie makers precence. “So do I need to give you a resume, sir? I suppose it’s only formal since I no longer am an employee.” The writer asked with a smirk, her eyes meeting those of Ned’s and catching his familiar adorable smile.

“You’re hired.” Ned responded swiftly, causing them both to smile even brighter, both of them sharing a light chuckle.

“Well that was easy. For a second there I actually thought you might not hire me.” The writer replied with a hint of sarcasm, well maybe more than a hint. The petite waitress returned and placed the dishes and cups on the table, instantly returning to her seat after doing so.

“Not much has gone on here, except that Ned’s been working with Emerson more often. So you didn’t miss to much (y/n).” Olive told her trying to think of things of importance that the aspiring writer may have missed during her travels.

“Really?” (y/n) glanced over to Ned, giving him a questioning glance. The pie maker, the private investigator, and the writer were the only people who knew of Ned’s special talent. The writer was highly trusted by the pie maker, but didn’t really know the full lengths of that trust for sometimes the writer was worried that Ned would think she would share his secret. It was a highly complicated misunderstanding in the mind of the writer, which the pie maker didn’t even know of.

"Not too often..." Ned added clearing his throat a little bit. Olive gave him a knowing look and shook her head looking over to (y/n).

“Emerson is in here almost every day, this side detective work seems to be a new found hobby.” The blonde said matter o’factly taking a bite of her strawberry rhubarb pie slice. Ned sipped on his coffee avoiding the questioning glare coming from the writer’s side of the table. “Are you going to continue working on your writing, even though the first book won’t be out in stores?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll keep at it, it’s more of a hobby anyhow. Thinking I could make money off of a hobby was quite foolish really.” (y/n) replied finishing off her coffee and pie.

“I don’t think it was foolish, I think it was wonderful. And brilliant and really a great idea, you deserved to get your book published. I mean that book was really something, even if it’s just a hobby, you should have a job that you enjoy and consists of things you like to do. Besides I make money off of my hobby.” Ned rambled a little, in his monologue and monotone like ways of speech. Why he was such a nervous and shy man, only few knew.

“Thanks Ned, but I enjoy working here at the Pie Hole, and giving it up was a dumb mistake.” The now highly pleased writer told him, smiling at his kindness. “I missed you guys, I’m sorry I kind of just left without a goodbye. I guess for me it was just easier than having to see you upset I was going away, but it was pretty selfish of me really.

“Well we are ecstatic to have you back (y/n), and you won’t be getting out of my sight that easily. I need to go walk Digby, but I’ll see you tomorrow. And I want to hear more about the city then.” Olive said farewell to the pie maker and writer for now, holding a happy smile now that (y/n) was back home.

“Bye Ol, see you tomorrow.” Ned replied as she walked out the door, and (y/n) waived to the petite blonde exiting the shop.

“I guess I should let you close up then.” (y/n) commented leaving her comfortable seat in the booth and standing, throwing the messenger back across her shoulder. Ned jumped up and ran his hand through his hair awkwardly.

“Yeah uh that’s probably a good idea. Um you can come start your first shift in the morning I assume if you are all unpacked and what not-“

“That sounds great Ned, thank you so much. I really appreciate you letting me return to work so easily.” (y/n) walked towards the doors of the small bakery and coffee house.

“It’s not a big deal.” Our favorite pie maker replied with an idiotic grin across his face.

“Well thank you anyways. See you tomorrow.” The writer said opening the door of the Pie Hole.

“Wait!” Ned called once (y/n) made it outside, giving him a weird look she returned to the inside of the shop. “Erm, I missed you a lot. Like more than a lot, like a ton, and I um just wanted to say I’m really really happy you’re back. Maybe more than really really happy, maybe overly joyful..”

“Does this mean I get a hug?” (y/n) asked with a mischievous grin, her only reply was another grin that matched on the pie maker’s face.

‘More than a hug, yes.” Ned told her pushing his nervous demeanor aside and gaining a new found boost of confidence from nowhere.

It was then and there that the pie maker and the writer shared their first kiss, though it most certainly was not their last, but the start of a regular custom. The writer continued her work as a waitress, but when there was free time worked on her budding novels. It also just so happened that Dan Domingo’s novel made no gain in money, in fact, it actually put Bugs Books out of business for some time. The books that brought the company out of its bankruptcy were none other than (y/n)’s tales, and she became the new face of the long running book sales business. Working from the Pie Hole in her favorite window seat, accompanied by our favorite pie maker himself, her creativity continued to blossom and happiness filled the Pie Hole and the friends around it. Emerson Cod, Olive Snook, (y/n), and Ned our favorite pie maker enjoyed their days of adventure and baking.


	4. Teen!lock x Reader ~ School Dance

“Grab some punch I’ll be back in a moment!” Your best friend called taking off with an eager dance partner as the slow song filled the stuffy air. You disliked dances, too many hormonal teenagers packed into a single room with loud noise, and to top it all off a necessary formal outfit. Might as well add the bow on top because this was a dance between a girl’s boarding school and their brother academy so partners had been ‘provided’. Unluckily for you, the preparatory boarding school your parents had whisked you off to made them a requirement. You turned away the bowl of punch, who knows what could have ended up in it, currently leaving you standing by the refreshments table against the wall dying of boredom. You had lasted thus far by chatting with your friend but now it seemed they weren’t returning back to converse anytime soon. After standing against the wall with your arms crossed over your chest, you decided you could come up with a good enough excuse to ditch the dance, and that you could fool the teacher currently supervising. Fixing your formal attire you made your way across the floor beginning to change your demeanor half way there. You hunched over with a hand at your stomach, letting your hair mess a bit, and faked pain across your features. One of the other school’s teachers stood watching over the dancing students intensely.

“Excuse me, erm sir?” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked to you. “May I run to the restroom? I’m not feeling that well.” You asked, lurching your hand over your stomach and making a false cringe.

“There are restrooms right over there miss.” He pointed to the ones attached to the gymnasium. Crap, you hadn’t taken the time to look over your surroundings at this new school.

“Anyway I could use one a bit more, private?” You pleaded trying to look like you were about to puke.

“No, sorry miss but I will not allow anyone to leave this area, you aren’t the only one to pull this sort of charade so don’t find me a fool. Now why don’t you stand over there with that young man and discuss escape strategies, he tried the same thing.” Of course the one teacher supervising the event had to be the theatre director of the opposite school. You turned around and walked over to the far wall which was the least claustrophobic and only had one other person against it. Muttering some choice words under your breath you found a spot on the side you liked and stood against the white finish. You placed one of your feet against the wall and leaned back with your arms folded across your chest, letting a sigh of defeat leak from your mouth.

“Brilliant acting, but your attire needed to be more ruffled, and maybe try a voice shift as well next time.” You heard a deep voice comment, causing you to turn to a taller boy with sharp cheekbones and dark curled hair. As he strode over easily using his long legs from where he was seated against the same wall, you looked into his striking blue eyes. “Plus, not repeating the same plan the person before you attempted would also heighten your chance of success.”

“Yeah, well maybe it would have been less obvious that you were trying to ditch, if you hadn’t been a student attending at this academy.” You replied turning away from his eye contact and towards where your best friend was having the time of their life.

“True, but it was worth a shot.” The baritone replied, causing you to turn back to him with a small smile.

“Absolutely, anything beats this.” You retorted now taking a moment to look at his entire appearance. He was wearing a nicely fitting suit with a white toned button up shirt, though unlike most of the other boys in the room he was missing a tie or bow tie. “Care to hatch a strategy fellow escape artiste?” You asked him with a smirk. The young man gave you a grin showcasing his pearly white teeth and placed his hand out for you to shake.

“Sherlock Holmes.” He stated awaiting your reply. You stood up straight, leaving the comfort of the wall behind, and accepted his handshake.

“(Y/n).” Both of you grin and then he joins you in facing the crowd of students and lights. “So I’m thinking a public display of affection may distract the theatre teacher enough?” You questioned and waited for his reply hoping he’d agree with your idea.

“Not bad, though we will need willing participants. Know anyone that enjoys getting into trouble?” Sherlock enquired as you both glanced over the mass of teenagers.

“I may just have the right person.” Your smile grew. “Don’t mind a little acting do you?” He shook his head and you pulled him along grabbing his hand.

“(F/n)!” You shouted over the loud music which was currently a showy mix of dubstep and techno. Your friend turned to you and stopped dancing, standing with a shocked expression before poking her partner and gesturing to where you were. (F/n)’s smile turned even more mischievous in an instant when they noticed Sherlock’s hand entwined with yours. You acted as awkward and clumsy as possible, letting a blush cover your cheeks, and scratching the back of your neck with your free hand. Your friend leaned in close enough so they could hear you over the loud noise. “Mind if erm,” You cleared your throat, “you, um, could you distract the teacher so that Sherlock and I can leave?” You motioned to the tall baritone standing directly behind you, still under your hand’s grasp. Your friend immediately wiggled their eyebrows and wrapped an arm around their partner.

“It’s done.” (F/n)’s said with a large smirk and a wink. You quickly made your way off of the overly humid dance floor and towards the door nonchalantly. Glancing over your shoulder you saw (f/n) kissing her dance partner highly dramatically, and the teacher was running instantaneously.

“You two, stop this instant! NO PDA!” He shouted barreling through the crowd of surprised students. You pulled Sherlock’s hand and dashed out of the gymnasium, running down the connecting hall, he quickly took the lead since this was his school.

“This way!” The curly haired boy called pulling you around a corner and through a set of double doors. You immediately felt the cool night air rush into your lungs and slowed to a stop once hidden from any window’s sight. You giggled and Sherlock chuckled as well, though you did hope (f/n) wasn’t in too much trouble, it was really nice being outside and under the starry sky. Your heavy breathing died down and you found your way to a grassy patch and took a seat on the small hill that overlooked the sports complex and some woods. Sherlock soon joined you and you both sat in silence for a few moments looking up towards the moon.

“I do think this is the best dance I’ve been to.” You commented, looking over to the baritone whose gaze now laid upon you.

“Agreed.” Sherlock smiled, and you stared into his blue eyes with a grin upon your face. That, was most definitely worth, any of the rumors that may soon spread.


	5. Teen!lock x Reader ~ Russian

"Smart ass! SHUT UP WHEN WE TELL YOU TOO!” You heard a loud bang that sounded like something being thrown against the lockers from where you sat immersed in your book in the corner of the hallway besides a trashcan. You heard wheezing and realized what had just happened. Should you tell a teacher?! Should you get someone?! You panicked but heard more shouts and vulgarity which then made you decide there wasn’t time for those options. Anyhow the teachers would never help, and no one would ever listen to you, you ran around the corner to find out what was happening. Plus it was six in the evening and no one was even around anymore, except for you and whomever else was in the hallway nearby.

“You think you know everything don’t you!” The leader of the offenders spat at a tall, slim, and curly haired figure, that was trying to get up from the floor. You recognized him, but didn’t know his name, but you sure as hell weren’t going to let these jerks torment him.

“Leave him alone.” You stated sternly, placing your body between the beat up teen on the floor and the gang of bullies. You knew the oppressors already, they’d done the same to you before, but maybe with the help of the kid slowly climbing from the floor you could get them to give up.

“Oh look who’s come to join the party, back off (l/n). Or you’re next, want another ear cut off?” Your tough posture faded for a moment at the mention of your past injury but after it just made you more passionate about kicking their asses.

“You back off ублюдок.” You countered at him roaring with rage and confidence. “Or you’re going to get your sorry ass beaten. You do remember how I got that ear cut off don’t you?” You retorted confidently masking any fears of getting into trouble. At those words the rest of his group of followers backed up a little bit, the invisible ghost you were only appeared when someone was in need. And that gave you the reputation as someone not to mess with, or no one even knew your name, it depended on the group of students really.

“Don’t threaten me bitch!” He carped timorously, realizing what he’d just gotten into.

 

“Then don’t threaten me.” You responded coolly, the calm demeanor you held just threw him off even more, he didn’t understand if you were scared or confident and it made him powerless. He began to back up and held his head high as if he’d just won the match.

“We don’t need to put up with her shit or Sherlock’s, come on guys.” The leader stormed out of the building with his slaves directly behind. You smirked at your achievement but then remembered the boy, Sherlock you now knew his name was, had been injured. You turned around meeting a face with prominent cheekbones and intense blue eyes, you glanced at his state and decided he’d just have some nasty bruising. Luckily nothing seemed impaled or broken.

“You alright?” You asked just because you had nothing else really to say to him, I mean he’d obviously gotten on the boys nerves so he was an idiot for getting into the situation. That’s why you enjoyed life under the radar, no one picked a fight with you.

“Fine now, just a few bruises, nothing large scale.” His voice was deeper than you had expected, and you placed your hand out for him to shake.

“(F/n) (l/n).” You told him with a small smile, he gave you a look and took your gesture.

 

“Sherlock Holmes.” The curly haired brunette stated and you nodded.

“Well it was a pleasure meeting you and all, try not to get yourself into another situation like that.” You said turning to go back to your books and backpack, the main doors would lock throughout the building soon. He didn’t respond as you walked off and gathered your belongings, but as you exited the door he caught your attention.

“Russian.” Sherlock simply announced.

You gave him a quizzical look and then smiled when you realized what he meant. “Yes, you know what it means?” And he shook his head after a moment in defeat.

“Bastard.” You announced with a smirk pushing the doors open and heading off the school campus for the evening.

*

The girl who had it out for you, Lizza, came strutting over to you. You were sat alone beside a tree trunk during lunch, reading a new and invigorating novel. You let out a sigh knowing you would be dealing with her crap, most likely because that boy bullying Sherlock the other day had started a rumor that you and Sherlock had been seen ‘doing it’ or whatever phrases the ignorant teens used in your school that evening.

“So the freak likes the freak, huh? I heard about you and Sherlock.” She stated with a smug look, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. Boom there it was, just like clockwork, her attempts at hurting your feelings were always acted upon in the exact same manner. You stood to leave not wanting to deal with her royal highness of the assholes, but she had other plans and highly against your will actually wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “I’m so happy for you! Finally getting with something, I mean I’m surprised anything would want a relation with you. Plus getting caught doing that, well it adds to your bad girl reputation. Gang member, slut, what next, is one of the teachers your fiancé?” She giggled at her own joke and you wanted to shoot yourself from her absurdity.

“Speaking of people being caught in a compromising act, your boyfriend was just seen with another girl.” A familiar deep voice resonated from behind you and you smirked.

“What? Matty is mine, he would never do such a thing.” Lizza pouted, obviously showing signs of doubt and worry on her features.

 

“Your best friend, Clarissa is it? She’s making out with him now in the lecture hall, you can catch them at it now if you’d like.” Sherlock commented, Lizza looked at you in a way that showed she still was trying to frighten you and then took off stomping in the direction of said room. You turned around and smiled up at the curly haired boy, whom smirked slightly at you.

“Thanks for the help.” You told him sincerely and then turned to go back into the school for your next class. He nods as if he’s accepting your gratitude before you do so.

“She’s an невежественны дурак isn’t she?” Sherlock smugly commented causing you to smile brightly at his choice in words.

“Yes she is quite the невежественны дурак.” You smirked in reply and dashed off to your next class. You liked Sherlock, he was a lot nicer and fun than the other kids at your school.


	6. Mycroft x Reader ~ The Train Tragedy

You had gone all out for this trip, all out, except for the train tickets which you had bargained for by inadequate means. Once on the train you wished you had spent the money for first class seating instead of on a nice hotel, it was not very comfortable seated on the bland wooden bench. The train itself wasn’t that large, two cars and the front engine but that didn’t really matter since there weren’t that many people on board. Currently you were traveling Europe on a short but much needed vacation, and at the moment you were on a train headed to your next stop. The picturesque scenes soon vanished as you headed into tunnels leading to the below ground station, another train would pass by once or twice since this next station was always busy. The dark walls of the tunnel are all you could see through the window, so you returned to attempting to nap since the lights in the car were already dimmed the entire trip. A loud earsplitting noise resonated through the tunnel and multiple screeches of metal on metal impacting sliced through the air as the entire train car shook violently. The lights went on and then flickered back out as metal kept smashing, a jolt sent you forward causing your cheek to get a deep gash as you flew over the bench in front of you. Your brain froze and adrenaline filled your body as you landed harshly, you let out a small cry at the surges of hurt that coursed through your veins. As soon as it had happened, the intense noises had stopped, but there was no screaming filling the car from the other passengers. Your entire body shook and you could only feel the deep cut on your cheek and an extremely sharp pain in your foot over the adrenaline. The lights came on causing you to wince at the bright light filling your eyes. Your ears rang violently as you took in intense sharp breaths trying to get a grasp on reality again, each breath of air drawing you closer to normality. Soon your vision became less blurred from the overload of your senses and you began to take in the sight around you in horror. You stood, almost falling back down when realizing that your foot was most definitely shattered, and looked around the car. Most of the people had flown forward breaking limbs, breaking limbs off. There were literally limbs on the floor. People were still not screaming or letting out cries in anguish, you went for your phone but there was no signal in the tunnel. You reassured yourself that the workers for the railroad would be sending help immediately, all crashes would get noticed as soon as they happen. Putting your phone away you bravely looked around the train car again. At the front of the car you spotted a gruesomely bloody scene where people had flown forward from their seats more intensely. It was something you would never be able to wipe from your mind, the blood splatter and the dented walls with bodies strewn everywhere. Running on adrenaline and instinct you rushed to those at the front brutally injured. A smaller petite woman was the first person you reached, you kneeled beside her about to attempt to wake her from unconsciousness but you soon realized her skull had been crushed. You checked her pulse, she was dead. After a moment of shock you quickly moved to the next person, they were dead too. You checked everyone around the entire car frantically, hoping you had someone to save or help you through this. But they were all dead. But they didn’t all die in the accident, it wasn’t possible, was it? Then it hit you like the train had just been, and you barely sat yourself on the bench closest to you. No one had talked on the train, these people were already dead. You had been on a train with dead people. You had been a complete idiot to not pay attention to your surroundings. Why, why were they already dead?! You began to panic even more, deciding that you should get out of the car in case it caught on fire or something else more drastic. That and you couldn’t take the people lying in unnatural positions with bones jutting from their torn flesh, oozing red liquid onto the already tainted and splatter covered floor. You broke open the door with a few kicks from your good foot, easier than you had expected since it got damaged in the crash much to your luck. And hopped from the car trying not to land where you would put pressure on you injured foot. You used the sides of the rail-car to hop along and off from the tracks as to not risk electrocution. Once to the tunnels wall you slid down the curved brickwork looking at the wreckage, it was devastating. You closed your eyes as the adrenaline began to filter out of your body, and the high no longer was distracting you from the pains in your own figure. You took a sharp intake of breath when you finally looked at your broken foot, your shoe was shredded in large chunks, and blood was trickling from it like a creek. You slid off your sweater, wincing at a pain in your side, one of your ribs was definitely messed up. After wrapping your foot carefully, and letting out a few whimpers in hurt while doing so, you sat closing your eyes again assessing the situation.

You were the only one there, everyone else was already dead. You needed medical attention, but couldn’t really do much about it given where you were currently located. You would have to go search for a first aid kit in the car, the other car was in complete pieces, and maybe to move around easily you could use a scrap of metal that isn’t too sharp as a crutch? Your gaze searched the room for something that would suit your need, and after a few minutes you found a rectangular like piece that had been a part of the siding. You stood slowly, definitely feeling large amounts of hurt, and gritted your teeth wobbling toward the object. Grabbing the thick piece of siding carefully as not to cut yourself, you began to put weight on it, it seemed stable enough. Slowly you made your way back to your car, dodging the tracks carefully, and pulled yourself up painfully. You sat at the ledge for a moment to wait for the surge of agony to subside before making your way through the massacre like scene. You looked in the siding first with no luck, then you tried searching through bench after bench, finally finding what you were in the need of. You grabbed the box, your shoulder not liking the weight, and you hobbled around the mess of ripped flesh and blood. Climbing out of the car once again with both of your new found items, you gradually made it back to the curved wall, seating like before. You opened up the kit, and much to your dismay it wasn’t a new or very helpful one. You unwrapped the sweater from your foot, it was now caked in a sludge of dirt and blood, and you removed what was left of your shoe. It hurt like hell, but you knew that fixing it up the best you could was necessary. You placed it on the cleanest part of your sweater which you had laid as a sort of mat for it, and began to grab various items from the first aid kit. You dabbed away as much blood as possible before cleaning it up gently so you would have a better chance of fighting infection. You then used all the bandages given to cover the main areas of gashing, and then wrapped it all in the left over gauze. After that you reapplied the sweater around it as a substitute of a sock or something of that nature. Completing the first task on your survival list you closed your eyes again for a moment to think things through. Would there be a rescue team on its way if this entire thing was staged? Obviously someone knew the wreck would happen hence the dead people replacing normal civilians, it was actually quite brilliant. But would anyone come? Yes, someone would have to come to make sure the entire plan followed through, and at some point people would clear the wreckage, when though was the next question. Is it too risky to wait for them to show up, should you make your way back to the outside where people could potentially spot you.

No, you had to wait, you wouldn’t get far in the pain you’re in or with the ramshackle replacement crutch. You debated your options for what felt like days, hunger, thirst, and the need for rest filling your body. But you knew you would have to be awake when someone showed, because they would never be searching for a live human being. This argument in your head really only went on for several hours, and soon your attempts at staying strong were fading. Tears filled your eyes as you sat helplessly in the dark and stench filled tunnel surrounded by the shards of metal and train. After being seated for those long hours, you began to think this was how you would die, you’d survived the wreck but tragically passed away due to fluid loss. You laughed insanely at the situation, this is what happens when you try to take a vacation you think to yourself sickly. You sat there, in the tunnel, blocking out your surroundings for minutes on end.

*

You awoke to the smell of sterile cleaners, a familiar rhythmic beeping, and the sight of bright fluorescent lighting. Hospital. You were safe, alive, and not trapped underground. You let out a sigh of relief, feeling the familiar pressure on your lungs from that rib injury. You would make a slow recovery but hell you weren’t dead so you smiled. You looked around the room and there was only a nurse checking on you, no one else, you didn’t know who you had been expecting to be rejoicing in your survival. The nurse came over to your cot side and checked all of your readings, smiling at you before beginning to speak. “You are one lucky person, (y/n), no one else survived the crash.” You knew that it wasn’t luck that had gotten you on the train sent to its own demise, but you still grinned at the lady. “You’ve been out for a while, but you’ve recovered exceptionally well, you will be released this evening after the doctor talks with you and prescribes some medications.” She told you and you nodded at her words as she left the room. You closed your eyes overjoyed that you were miraculously safe and being watched over.

That evening you had been released just like she had said, you had a boot for your broken foot, and you were still wrapped where your ribs were. They had stitched up your face so all that was left was a bandage protecting the new stitching from elements of harm. You were covered in bruises, but that was the least of your worries with the foot issue. You were given your few personal belongings, and you were released. You grinned brightly exiting the hospital entrance searching the street for a taxi, as you stood your phone rang in your pocket, and you quickly answered it.

“Hello?” You somewhat questioned, you’re not sure who would be attempting to reach you at this point in time.

“Step into the car, Ms. (l/n). And please do not be alarmed, no harm will come if you do as told.” You heard a British accent on the other end, posh and eloquent. You knew it was someone wanting information about the crash, but were they the one in charge of the disaster or the one in charge of saving lives? Nervously you hung up the phone as a black dimmed window car pulled up, and after a moment you reluctantly got inside of it. You dreaded your choice immediately, you may have just willingly turned yourself in to terrorists! You quickly looked at your options of escape, out the door was currently your best bet but the car was already in a fast motion. A lady sat beside you, almost causing you to jump in surprise, and you quickly interrogated her.

“Where are you taking me?” You tried to be tough but your voice betrayed you a little bit. The made-up woman wearing formal attire glanced up from her phone with a small smile.

“To see my boss.” She replied blandly causing you to become more anxious. She noticed your scared form and glanced at you again. The car slowed when it reached a building, the place was run down and most definitely falling apart. The car stopped and the driver opened your door, you took one last glance at the woman and left the vehicle quickly assessing your surroundings. In the middle of the cemented flooring, there stood a man leaning on an umbrella, he stood beside a set of chairs and a wooden table. You slowly walked towards the weird office like layout holding a confident posture as to not alert the man of your distress, and you soon reached him and the table.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. (l/n).” The mysterious man with an umbrella stated, holding his hand out for a polite shake. “My name is Mycroft Holmes.” You put your hand out a little doubtfully and gave his a shake. “Please have a seat.” You did as you were told and Mr. Holmes smiled at you and sat across from your chair. After a moment of him looking over your nervous features he leaned forward a little in his seat. “You weren’t supposed to be on that train.” He said inquisitively.

“Trains aren’t supposed to be filled with corpses.” You retorted, gaining confidence knowing he was only interrogating in a calm demeanor. Mycroft leaned back letting out a smile sigh, he most definitely was used to and annoyed with remarks like those.

“I don’t think you realize the damage you could have caused (y/n).” He commented solemnly, clasping his hands together.

“Then do share, because it probably wouldn’t have been as bad as that of the terrorists.” You jabbed back, not fond of being questioned in a condescending manner. “Let me tell you, that the terrorists wouldn’t have even thought the plan through if I was in charge of the operation. You could have saved all that money on the transportation of fresh dead people, the time, and the effort really.” This caused him to scoff, though he had a glint in his eye of near surprise and thrill that you had questioned him.

“We needed them to think they reached their goal so that we could dispose of them in a simpler and less time consuming manner. It was a perfect plan, but somehow you got on the train, and that’s what I want to know. Do tell, how exactly did you get a ticket for that specific car?”

“I have a very specific skill set Mr. Holmes that is all.” You replied and gave him no further information. He smirked and turned to a file folder on the table that sat in front of him.

“You know what I find intriguing, Ms. (l/n)? I have a file on anyone and everyone of somewhat importance. Whether they’re a threat or an asset, I have very detailed information on them. And this file here, happens to be yours.” Mycroft slid the file folder across the table to you, and you smirked upon opening it. “It’s extremely rare for someone to have a blank folder, in fact you happen to be the only one, would you like to share why yours is empty?”

“Not really feeling the inclination to, no.” You told him folding your arms across your chest in an annoyed manner.

“Look (y/n), if you fail to give me information, then I will have to arrest you under the wishes of the British government. And sadly, you will be spending the rest of your life behind bars in an English prison, unless of course you now feel motivated to share some things about yourself.” He grinned falsely and you rolled your eyes leaning forward and giving in to his needs.

“Fine Mr. Holmes, I’ll tell you everything about me, which actually happens to be nothing. I don’t exist, I’m not alive, and I’m not dead. I have no history, I have no past, and I will continue to go about my life in that manner. Now I assume you know my skill set.” You finished giving him your information and leaned back waiting for his reply.

“You aren’t like anyone I’ve met that’s for sure, but really, a hacker? I almost expected more, though it is still quite impressive…” Mycroft twiddled his umbrella in his hand while staring into your eyes. “Luckily for you I have a job opening.”

“I already have a job, though thank you for the kind offer.” You retorted and gave a bored demeanor. Mycroft leaned forward again, resting his elbows on the table whilst watching you intently.

“I could raise your pay to triple the amount.” He replied in attempt to win you over. You smirked at his neediness and the fact that everything had come into your hands now, you held the power now.

“You may want to take that back once you see my current pay.” You chuckled and stood from the chair.

“You work for the British government, and I’ll give you housing and enough money to get by, even more if necessary.” He called trying not to lose your interest. You stopped walking and turned back around looking at the now desperate man.

“Just if I work for the English?” You asked with a grin.

“No, if you work for me, on my personal team.” Mycroft answered standing and walking over to you.

“M16?” You questioned looking over the man you presumed was a director of some sort.

“No, something more secretive, and much more important. Like I said, my team.” Mr. Holmes said in a much happier mood now that you were complying.

“So, just my skill set?” You asked excited, you were getting a job as an agent or something else fun.

“Yes, though I may have someone work on your tactical skills in the fighting area. But I’ll take that as a yes?” He showed his teeth in a true smile, you were far more fascinating than other goldfish to him, maybe even more fun to speak with than his brother.

“I’ll take the job.” You answered with a bright grin shaking his hand again as a deal, and then following him into the vehicle towards your brand new life.


	7. x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created this as a reader insert and husband insert..? Basically picture whomever you want as your spouse while you read. Just a short little fluffy thing…

I want to take you gliding across the crystal ocean, beneath the warmth of the sun’s light, on a boat perfect for the two of us. I want to spend the afternoon swimming in the pristine and refreshing cerulean waters with you at my side. I want to see your bright and beautiful smile when we catch our dinner from the ocean’s depths. I want to gaze upon the effervescent starlight, holding you close in my arms, a blanket wrapped warmly around us to keep the sea breeze at bay. I want to sleep with the sounds of the oceans tides and your calm intakes and outtakes of breath. Will you go on a boating trip with me?

I want to climb the picturesque mountainside, its panoramic views made remarkable with an accomplished grin on your features. I want to look upon the glaciers and their melt falling through the rocky and icy crevasses with you at my side in awe. I want to huddle beneath a slope, keeping warm by staying close as a freak storm catches us in the hills without warning. I want to see your signature and unparalleled smile when the rain clears and forms a rainbow above the cascades. Will you go hiking with me?

Both these letters lay sealed upon the small bedside table, among many more of their kind, all handwritten by your husband. Each week you missed being able to explore this world he made plans for the hopefully near future. He formed adventures you both had never been on that he hoped he would soon enjoy with you. Your husband remained extremely optimistic in your possible recovery and this was his way of showing his love to you. You were both only newlyweds when the accident occurred, it had been nearly a month now since then. You were in a car when another ran the red light before it and t-boned yours at an intersection. It had been just an average day as you headed to work, until it quickly turned immensely sour. Now you lay in a comatose state at the hospital, hooked up to mechanisms that read your every breath and heartbeat, unable to take in the world around you. As soon as your husband had gotten word of the accident he had been directly by your side. Now he had to continue his work as you lay speechless in a cot, but this did not keep him from thinking of you every moment of the day. He thought up the things the two of you would be able to do when you were fully recovered, and when he visited you he would place a letter at your bedside with his idea from that day. He asked if you liked it and wanted to go on the venture alongside him. He knew you would wake up soon and if he wasn’t there to see it, he would still be there in writing until he could rush to your side. But until then, he was filled with desperation for your return.

A constant beep was the first thing you were able to sense from your surroundings, the second was a monitor making some sort of alert noise, and the third was the opening of a door followed by footsteps. The first visible sign you were finally awake, was the painfully bright fluorescent lights blazing into your line of vision. After a few minutes you were able to adjust slightly, taking in the room that you had lived in for the past month. A nurse was at your side, quickly checking you over before asking you basic questions, what day it currently was and who you were. You thought of (H), where the heck was he? Unbeknownst to you, it wasn’t the day of the accident. Your memory of course was limited to the day of the accident, the doctors later would agree that you having no sufficient memory loss was a miracle, but for now the nurse hid the fact you’d been asleep for a while. After going through many tests and evaluations by separate doctors, it was decided that you were now free of your coma, though still needing to be watched over medically. The nurse slowly broke the news to you, and you couldn’t help the flow of tears after the initial shock, what had it done to (H) and the other important people in your life? They said about a week of staying in the same care unit would be necessary and if you continued to heal you would be released afterward.

You now sat in silence, the nurse had left for other patients but not before calling your spouse to alert them of your medical status. You ceased your sobbing because you knew it did you no good at the moment. Your vision cleared and you took in a larger glance of the room you were captive in, your eyes almost immediately falling onto the pile of envelopes. You reached out and took one into your grasp, you recognized the silly handwriting immediately, and a smile crawled across your lips. You opened the letter and began reading it, and at that moment your doubtful emotions were erased away, he loved you. (H) loved you. Slowly you began to read through the pile, meticulously reading over each word to make sure you didn’t miss anything, and you began to tear up again. But this time they were tears of joy.

As you lay looking at the familiar handwriting on the letters sprawled across your covers, thinking of any way you could love someone any more than you loved (H) at this point in time, and then the door opened in a flurry.

And there he stood. His tie slanted and his hair ruffled from the wind outside, his coat disheveled and his eyes boring into yours as he breathed heavily from a near sprint, you stared right back.

“Hi.” You softly stated, breaking the moment of silence and shock, your voice a little gruff from its little use.

“Hello.” (H) replied still unsure if he was seeing and hearing things correctly. After another second he came over, seating himself in a small chair right beside you. You smiled and reached out towards him, gently tracing your finger down his jaw. “You’re. Awake…”

“You knew I’d wake up.” You told him as he took your hand in his, he beamed at you, lovingly staring into your eyes with a bright grin. In your other hand you picked up one of the many letters, “And…Yes, to all of them. Starting with this one I suppose.” You say turning to smile at the letter for a moment before looking back at him. His gorgeous and intriguing eyes now began to fill with liquid, a drop soon falling as he never shook his gaze from you.

“I love you (y/n).” (H) announced before softly kissing your hand.

“And I love you.” You replied, this was a more than blissful moment, which you felt was untouchable by time.


	8. Ronan The Accuser x Reader

This was for your people, it was to show them what a true purebred could accomplish, and it was to prove that they are not the most powerful and intelligent beings in the universe. This, was to show your abilities to those who harmed the ones you vowed to protect.

The small terraformed rock you had colonized as a planet was attacked and turned into the attacker’s new military outpost. It was justified by them as a new outpost to expand their spatial parameters and of course to them the killing of your people was nothing. The colony created from your initial crew being destroyed was at no cost and only benefited them. You returned to the civilization just in time to watch your people suffer, your crew and their families murdered. It was the slaughter of innocents, and no matter what they told their people, you knew it was cold blooded murder.

Now you stood in their general’s office, his form now dismembered and laying on the hard floor, at the outpost on your former home. These beings felt so mighty, yet when you engaged in a fight with their general it ended in an instant, his spine breaking as if it were just a simple twig. You now disabled the flight radar system and closed of all the ship bays. You reversed the air filtration systems in the newly blocked off areas that held most of their weaponry. And now that these pathetic excuses for soldiers were currently contained, you decided to broadcast your message. Standing beside their general’s cold body, you told them of the killings they accomplished, this one by you meaningless next to their near mass genocide. And after you made them realize the scale and consequences of their actions, you left. You only meant to show them of their wrong doing and you had no intentions of mass murdering them as an act of revenge. You would be no better than them if you left the outpost and a trail of mutilated bodies. This was why the rest of your kind disliked you, you didn’t conform to their petty ideals of justice, this act demonstrating just that.

You now debated what to do next in your small star-ship, its interior dark and comforting, helping you to calm your mind. In their spacial territories you would be identified as a terrorist no matter what job you'd seek. Out of their space, only outlaws or newly growing colonies lived, which in your mind was not a picturesque lifestyle. Going back home, was not an option, you may be a purebred and one of the few left, but you didn’t normally approve of their ways. Besides, you would most likely be held accountable for your actions at the outpost, and that meant facing one of the council members. You let out a sigh, spinning in your captain’s chair with a small frown on your features, and continued to contemplate ideas. The alerting pings of a nearby space ship tore you out of your thoughts and you looked at a screen. This was no small passenger vessel, quickly and orderly you refocused on piloting, and before long an extremely large ship was in the way of your course. And to make the matters even more distasteful, it was a high grade Kree warship. A call appeared on your dashboard and you answered it after a moment, the video feed lagging from an incident a few weeks ago, though you heard the voice immediately. “This is commander Fahr, please state your name.”

You rebooted the monitors to get the picture up and running. Once you both were on screen you replied, “(Y/n), I had no intentions of interfering with your ships course.” The elder Kree man smiled with obvious added effort.

“You did not interfere, we were tracking your ship after the crime committed on a Nova outpost.” You simply nodded as you knew you had nothing to do accept turn yourself in, putting up a fight against a military vessel was suicide, and they could easily retrace your coordinates.

“Do you wish for me to board and speak with your highest ranking officer?” You asked in formality towards the higher ranked Kree.

“Yes, one of my crew will see to you shortly once you’ve boarded.” Before you could respond the transmission was ended, and you began to pull into a newly opened bay. Immediately you hoped it wasn’t one of the high council members, you would be brought back to the main Kree home world, which would be miserably unfortunate. As you departed your ship a cloaked figure motioned for you to follow them. You did as told and gazed upon the warships dark and comforting interior as you walked. After some time of following the mysterious Kree, you entered a large room, most likely the captain’s deck. The captain’s chair seated on one side of the room had a much more throne like feeling, and upon it sat a man you had only heard of by name, Ronan the Accuser. A moment of silence passed as the Kree before you took in your appearance, and as he slowly rose from his seat he stood in an intimidating manner.

“Do you wish for war?” His deep voice jaggedly cut through the room’s previous silence, causing you to falter for a moment. The tone coming from him was tense and confident as he questioned you. When you did not reply, he slowly paced forward towards the view of the stars before turning back towards you. “Your childish act has caused tremendous repercussions on our people. We had a treaty with Nova and its protected citizens prepared for signing but because of your behavior we are now considered a threat. Do. You. Wish to cause war?!”

The intimidating man now stood directly in front of you, towering over your form as you did not make eye contact, his anger only brewing more because of this. You calmly regained your confident disposition and looked back up at him. “I only wished to avenge my people, those that were colonized on the planet before Nova slaughtered them and turned the rock into their outpost.” Ronan now lost some of his condescending manner, he hadn’t known a Kree colony originally lived upon the world.

“Nova destroyed your colony? Does the Supremor know of this or any of the other Accuser Corps?” You shook your head at his questions, now wishing you hadn’t explained yourself. You would possibly be subject to treason due to your lack of contact to authority during colonization, let alone murdering a humanoid in Nova territory.

“The colony was formed by myself and three other crew members, it grew and prospered due to its location on the Xandar systems outskirts, but Nova saw it as their region and killed my people. I watched my crew members and their families die before me, a peaceful Kree civilization turned to dust at the hands of humans, just for Nova’s gain.” To your surprise Ronan was still listening to your story, he hadn’t tried to cut you off, let alone threatened to throw you behind bars or kill you. “My act of murder at the outpost was to show them of their wrong doing. I will not stand for what they have done, and I wanted them to know.” The man before you stayed silent, his expression fully changed from one of interrogation, to one of understanding.

“You are lifted of the charges held against you.” You stood silently in shock, had you heard his words correctly? Surely you were just imagining a favorable outcome to the situation, he would never let a criminal get away with manslaughter. Slowly Ronan walked back over to the view of the star system surrounding the ship, you watched him wondering what he would really say. Were you to be sentenced to death as an equal penalty? “You are one of the few remaining of us, why are you on your own and not living on Kree-Lar? You have no other criminal charges against you yet you hide away from our people.” Ronan turned and looked to you and you wished you could just teleport away, you had no wish to speak of yourself before him.

“I do not hide from the rest of us, I only seek knowledge of other civilizations, which is why I travel alone.” You stood confidently for this statement was fairly true. Still wary of your speech, he stepped back over towards you slowly.

“You have trained with En-Vad before on Kree-Lar, only the best are ever considered as possible students by him, and you were his greatest prodigy.” The tall man turned to face you as he reached where you stood. “I have an offer for you.” You looked at him questioningly, what would such a higher government official want from you? “Those on Xandar have subjected Kree to a similar fate to those on the outpost. They’ve burned our cities, taken what is rightfully ours, and have defied us.” His intense gaze met yours, anger and hatred showed swirling within them, and you knew exactly what he felt. “I wish for you to accompany me on the subjugation of their punishment. They will suffer the fate they forced upon our fellow Kree.”

“I will assist you.” You replied with no hesitation. You didn’t know if it was the purebred blood generating new forms of hatred through your veins, or if it was the fact that you knew what the agony and grief felt like from losing those closest to you, but you decided to help him. Unbeknownst to you, the greatest battle you would ever fight was in the very near future, and you would possibly lose the one Kree you had finally decided to grow close to.


	9. Moriarty x Reader ~ The Baker (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by a user on Wattpad)

“That sweater vest has got to be originally his father’s, look at how he takes care of it but it’s still aged. Who keeps a sentimental sweater vest, especially a tacky one at that?” You finished the last batch of cupcakes for the day, the icing completely finished and adorned into various animals. One of the little blue sheep chatted with you as the customers filtered in and out, commenting a lot over a particular man’s sweater vest. The orange lion got annoyed by his jabbering at times though, commentating on his distaste for herd animals and quieting the others for a short moment. You liked your animal friends, they told you everything about the newly entering customers, and after talking with them you didn’t have to worry about sentiment issues. They would soon be in the belly of a happy customer and you wouldn’t have to deal with a long term friend relationship, you only liked one other person anyhow. Everyone was so boring and needy after initial contact. Once you’ve learned about a person there’s no reason to waste time talking or hanging out since you’ll gain nothing more. You waved at the sheep when a little girl picked him out, thinking he looked more scrumptious then the other creatures, and he said his final goodbyes. After a long day you began to close up your cupcake shop eagerly, the one person you liked planned on coming to take you out, which made you ecstatic. Just as you finished wiping the counter, the shop door opened causing the small bell to emit a little chime, you turned your head when a familiar voice said your name.

“(Y/n), ready to go love?” The familiar docile Irish accent questioned making a smile spread across your features.

“Mhmm let me close the shop!” You called gleefully from behind the counter, you took off your apron and grabbed your coat. “You’re walking with him again silly girl? What next, making cannibalists’ cupcakes” You glared at the bird on the painting by the door. “Oh hush up like you actually have a right to say that.” You retorted snappily and your date smiled. You walked out the door with him locking up and then he held your hand with a smirk. “How was your day?” You asked him as you both strolled down the street making your way to the park.

“Oh the usual, planning and supervising, though Sebastian did break his record.” Jim answered with a grin. Jim Moriarty was the only person you liked, because he liked you. He loved everything about you and your unpredictable personality, every moment anticipating what you would do or say next, you always surprised him. One moment you would be cheery and the next you would be infuriated so he was kept guessing every second. He found you intriguing and more fascinating than any other human being, he even complemented you once stating your higher ranking than the Sherlock Holmes in his grand scale of things. “What about you darling? Anything abnormal or interesting?” You frowned in thought at his question, thinking of the butterfly that had been nice to you right as its wing was chewed off, and it saddened you.

“I missed the opportunity at making a new friend for a little while, but nothing more. The shop hasn’t been any different lately.” You responded as he swung your entwined hands slightly at the pace of the stroll. “I think I may want a day this week, can I have one?” He puffed out his lip a little creating a pouty look.

“But I don’t want you getting hurt.” You rolled your eyes as you continued walking towards the waterfront park.

“I won’t get hurt, don’t patronize me.” You retorted a little harshly. Jim let out a sigh and nodded.

“Fine, you get a day.” He raised a finger for emphasis and looked to you. “One day only.” You giggled like a small toddler let on a sugar high.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You grinned and kissed his cheek. “Way to act like a four year old, I doubt he’ll like you if you act like a child, they’re so ignorant and dumb.” A nearby horse teased, it was placed on a car advertisement by the street as you walked by. “Shut up!” You shouted angrily as you were now ready to snap a neck. Jim looked at you a little more concerned, normally he just smiled at your outbursts but not today, today he looked genuinely worried.

“Have they been mean to you today love?” Jim questioned softly, you nodded silently and looked to the dirty sidewalk. “Is that why you want a day?” Instead of making eye contact with Jim when you replied with a yes, you focused on the lackadaisically thrown pieces of gum spread out across the pathway at random, you weren’t sure what his reaction would be. “Tomorrow can be your day then.”

You returned your gaze to him once you had both stopped beside the water with your arms leaned over the railing. “I don’t understand why they don’t like me today, usually we’re good friends…” You trailed off into thought releasing a small sigh.

“Well if another one says something rude or inconsiderate we can always torture them darling. I’ve got a desire to set something ablaze.” Jim stated with a glint in his eyes, he was always quick to retaliate, no matter what the situation.

“Alright, but I don’t want to scare the others.” You added slightly worried, he wrapped an arm around you reassuringly, his signature smirk playing at his lips.

“We won’t, besides after tomorrow they’ll be nicer, you’ll see.” He grinned and you couldn’t help but smile back. You trusted Jim and you knew he meant every word. “Awe the smiles returned, yay.” Jim added with a small wink and guilty smile.

“How could I not smile at you?” You replied happily and then out of nowhere gave him a kiss.

“Good questioned.” His soft voice remarked with a small chuckle, he re-gripped your hand and bought you back home as you grinned widely in bliss, this was your brilliant life.


	10. Lee Pace x Reader ~ Water War

You took a sip of the chilly lemonade freshly made by your sister, squinting just the slightest from the bright rays of sunlight warming your features, and you listened to her ramble on about her domestic life. You both sat on her older back porch, overlooking parts of the grassy backyard that was well groomed and landscaped. There were various children’s toys thrown askew in the foliage in some places. A baseball here, a Nerf gun there, and a small red colored bike with training wheels laying on its side. Her two sons kept her busy most of the time, and seeing as there was no father figure in their lives, she could usually use all the help she could get from friends and family. You were here visiting with Lee, she had invited you both to stay for a week seeing as how the boys were out of school and you hadn’t spoken in person with her in so long. You both were very close and seldom fought with one another, it was almost as if you were best friends more than siblings, you both sat there in your bathing suits and t-shirts chatting. You both heard a giggle and then one of the boys flew past from one end of the yard to the other, armed with a very full water balloon. His brother soon followed holding a bucket of them in his grasp, dropping a few out the top as he flew to hide behind part of the play structure where his sibling crouched. The ones that fell watered the grass in places also leaving colorful specs behind.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” You heard Lee call in a half-hearted tone, finally appearing into view and already half drenched and covered in pieces of brightly colored balloon. He had obviously been drenched by the hose once the balloons had all been finished, and the boys seemed very proud. His hair was half spiked and half matted down and there was water dripping down his face and from his shirt and arms, he shot you a pitiful look for a moment before turning back to the mischievous two. The boys just laughed even more than before, you couldn’t help but giggle a bit yourself, and Lee pondered what he was going to do. The youngest shushed his brother after he had calmed from his fit of laughter to not reveal their hiding spot behind the wooden planks. Lee walked over towards the play structure, now disappearing from view just as the boys had a few moments ago. Your sister was shaking her head with a grin in disbelief.

“Seems like the boys are having fun.” She commented causing you both to giggle a bit more. “I was almost worried Lee wouldn’t be able to handle their energy, he’s always so calm and collected, I’ve been proven otherwise.”

“To be completely honest, I’m quite surprised myself.” You responded with a chuckle, this was the first time he had met the boys, and they were very thrilled to meet him when you’d both arrived.

The youngest of your sister’s sons had exclaimed that he would try to claim the Elvenking’s throne upon your entrance into the home and that he challenged him to a duel. The eldest then shouting that he was humbled in the presence of an Elvenking, as for he was a simple Hobbit. Lee just held his signature lopsided grin at the comments, looking to you for approval before responding. You just grinned and nodded almost unnoticeably, but Lee had definitely understood, your sister just watched with a large smile. He turned to them before getting into character a little and ‘dueling’ with the boys. The actor hadn’t even been able to say a quick hello to your sister by the time the boys had drug him off to show him their Legos, specifically the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings sets they had built.

You both had dismissed the boys to their games, no longer seeing water balloons fly by, and continued to talk in the tranquil environment of the porch. “Auntie (y/n)!” One of the boys shouted appearing from around the corner and heading straight towards you. You smiled brightly as he grabbed your hand pulling. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you!” The little boy was extremely eager and almost tugging you fully out of the chair. You laughed lightly and stood, following the almost sprinting child around the corner, your sister watched with a giggle.

“What was it you wanted to show me?” You asked him and out of nowhere he started chuckling and took off to retreat to the playground. That’s when you were pelted with ice cold water, continuously. You could hear the boys chuckling gleefully and thoroughly enjoying themselves as you took their brutal attack. After a long few moments of being drenched they must have run out of balloons because the attack halted, letting you open your eyes without flinching. One of the boys had run off for more water. Lee stood looking at you with a guilty smile, he still held a balloon in his hand, which he then attempted to throw at you. This time with the help of vision you were able to dodge it by running around the corner. “Sis!” You shouted running to her for shelter and backup. She stood up and then smirked running to your side, she let out a small fit of laughter before heading towards the boys with an intense gaze.

“This. Is. War.” She stated fiercely and you could hear the boys squeal as she ran around the corner with a newly equipped water gun. You followed close behind, holding a large bucket of freezing water, and as she charged the children you ran towards Lee. Lee quickly attempted to out run you to the play structure, but you managed to chuck the water onto him just before he reached it. He let out a half-yelp half-shiver, and you just laughed manically in achievement. Your sister grabbed your arm and you both ran back towards the hose around the corner after sharing a high-five in victory. You could tell this was going to be an ongoing war the entire trip.


	11. x Reader ~ Tis But A Flesh Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert whomever you please.

You really hoped that no one would be at the catering tent, you repeatedly wished in your head multiple times, practically begging to you don’t know what that no one would show up. You grabbed a plate, attempting to quickly go through the buffet, spooning various items not even sure what at this point. You could feel eyes boring into the back of your scarred hands, either that or you were just imagining worst case scenarios, still that sensation was there. Your palm ached as you finished adding the rest of the sauce for…well whatever it was. Luckily you were functioning completely fine with using your left hand primarily but this process needed two hands.

“May I ask what happened to your hand?” You knew the formal voice, but you wondered why he was here getting a meal at such an odd hour. Or here in general since he never ate the catering, to your knowledge at least. What are you supposed to say? This is the exact worst case scenario that could happen happening. ‘Oh you know, I injured myself making a simple mistake doing a job I’ve done for nearly 10 years.’ Wonderful way to make a first impression; an airhead, introvert, and…Oh goodness he was still waiting for your reply, and, a slow thought processor too. You nodded, attempting to conceal your inner panic attack as you turned to look at the tall man.

“Yeah I managed to practically fillet it on one of the blade props...” You said with a smile and a possibly unnecessary chuckle at the end. Then you realized your current location, and that you’d just described something bloody and gruesome to a famous actor that was about to eat his midday meal, also applying laughter to said sentence.

“Yikes…” He replied with a facial expression that showed his imagining of your pain. To your glee he didn’t give you a weird look and turn away at your macabre choice of words.

“It’s not that bad though, I can still work and everything.” You replied optimistically, now glancing down at your scarred fingers on your left hand and then to your right hand which was currently bandaged into a boxing glove like state.

“You’re left handed then?” The tall brunette questioned as he motioned with a nod towards a nearby table. Catching his drift, you followed as he walked over towards the seats.

“Kind of…I’m ambidextrous.” You stated placing your meal down and then taking a seat across from the lanky figure. He quirked an almost inquisitive and impressed smirk.

“Not many people have that skillset. What do you do here for the production?” He asked before taking a bite of his meal while listening intently.

“I’m mainly a prop maker.” You replied with a grin, taking a bite of food using your left hand to wield your fork. He nodded, currently chewing on a bit of food, so you decided to continue speaking in politeness. “I actually worked on one of the original concept designs for Thranduil’s sword.”

“That wasn’t what got you injured I’d hope…”

“No! I was just working on simple replica blade.” You quickly responded, a little nervous as to the fact you could have possibly scared the actor off. You really were more panicked on the inside than you were willing to admit, even to yourself. He smiled noticing your demeanor but kindly not commenting on it as both of you continued to eat your meals.

“There is one question I have for you, though it probably sounds really silly...” The man shared honestly with a slightly unsure smile. You grinned interested in what he could possibly be getting at.

“I doubt it’s a silly question, go ahead.” You told him with a smile.

“I’ve just always wanted to ask a blade prop maker if they’ve ever spared with a blade before…” The man admitted and you couldn’t help but let out a light giggle.

“That’s a pretty valid question, and to tell you the truth, most of the people I’ve worked with here on this production actually don’t have any training at all.” You took a sip of your drink and he did the same.

“What about yourself?” The actor asked curiously and you placed your cup down.

“I’ve trained a large amount in different forms with various weapons.” You grinned leaning back a little in your seat. “Foil, epée, saber…you name it and I’ve probably at least tried it.” The actor chuckled and seemed impressed at this, you blushed a little at noting your possibly overly extensive knowledge set on the topic.

“You seem much more experienced than myself, though after our intense workout regimen maybe I’ll be up to par.” He teased and you both laughed. You took another sip of your drink and caught the actor staring a little. You couldn’t help the light blush that was covering your cheeks at the moment. “Which disciplines have you studied under?” The man asked utterly interested. For once you didn’t feel completely invisible to the surrounding world, this man actually cared to hear things about you.

“Mostly Destreza but I’ve done a good amount of Kendo as well...” You replied with a smile and he grinned taking a finishing bite of his meal.

“Well, I may just have to challenge you to a duel.” He looked at the time on the clock to the side by the counter and frowned a little before returning his attention to you. “I didn’t quite catch your name…” You turned red in embarrassment realizing you had impolitely skipped formalities.

“I’m (y/n).” You told him cheerily, he chuckled before reaching for his glass and plate.

“It has been a pleasure (yn). I’d love to continue the conversation, but for now I’ve got to get back on set.” He stood with a small smile and you nodded in understanding.

“I hope everything runs through smoothly, it was great meeting you.” You stated with a grin and stood as well. You should probably head back to work as well. He was just about to walk away but the actor seemed to remember something and turned back to look at you.

“I almost forgot, may I sign your cast?” He asked with an adorable lopsided grin.

“Of course.” You laughed slightly as he walked back towards you pulling out a pen. You couldn’t see what he was writing but once he’d finished he turned to leave once more. Looking at you he waived before shooting you a wink. You blushed profusely and once he’d left your sight you turned your attention to his signature.

(Y/n),

I formally challenge you to a duel.

Call/text me at (xxx)-xxx-xxxx for the specifics.

~ ___ ;)


	12. Roy Walker x Reader

You could see it when he thought others weren’t looking, when he was off to the side drinking water or when he was seated between shots. The familiar look you knew much too well was in his eyes, attempting to shine through but almost completely hidden by a veil of falsities. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak to him, yet you felt a connection through that one shared emotion. Speaking with a stranger on such a personal level in your first conversation with them would be inconsiderate and would only scare them, so you decided to just stay mute near him. You didn’t want to scare this man away, he already seemed more delicate than an unfired pot, almost prepared for an unannounced scorching.

You stroked the mane of Sterling, a dapple grey gelding that was playing a large part in the current scene. It was a Western film so multiple stunt doubles and horses were necessary. You were a horse wrangler and caretaker, though you could also be a stunt rider with your talents. But sadly they, the production managers and others, would never allow it. Their reasons being that you were of the female gender and it was more suited for you. It sickened you that this was their pathetic excuse but for some reason you still worked with these men. You supposed it was your passion for not only riding but the intense curiosity in how films were created. The assistant director shouted and everyone moved back to their initial places, you took Sterling off camera so he could be ponied once more during the pan shot being made. “(Y/n)!” One of the set workers called causing you to quickly look to them. “He wants that horse over here!” The man’s thick American accent broke through the sounds of the bustling set. You quickly made your way to him, dodging moving pieces and horse drawn wagons on your way. “He wants Roy to ride him that quarter mare is too dark apparently with the lighting and contrast, and she looks like a moving ink blob!” You nodded in understanding as you fixed Sterling’s former lead rope into proper reins. “Hurry up woman!” The man shouted rudely as he made his way back towards the camera man stationed nearby. You looked to the right to see if you could figure out who this Roy was, you’d never been introduce, which now made the task at hand more tedious.

“You know, you seem to put up with a lot around here.” A voice stated to your left that almost startled you onto Sterling’s back. You turned to see him, and you smiled kindly as a greeting.

“It’s nothing, I really enjoy working on this set, so anything is worth spending time here.” You told him happily, you stroked Sterling’s mane and placed the reins over his neck. “Ready to ride?” You asked Roy and he nodded, going to place a foot into the stirrup.

“I’m sorry to have to ask this, but could you give me a leg up?” He seemed rather embarrassed due to his condition, but you didn’t think it was anything to be so ashamed of. You simply smiled and nodded bending down to help him.

“No problem.” You stated before counting down and partially lifting him onto the horses back from his foot and leg. You then made sure he had the reins and that the girth was tight enough. “All set.” You said with a small grin and he smiled back.

“Thank you…uh?” Roy paused asking you for your name.

“Oh sorry! My name is (y/n), pleasure to meet you.” You blushed a little embarrassed you hadn’t fully introduced yourself.

“Thanks (y/n).” He replied with a grin, brunette hair shaggy, placed here and there as he looked towards the set. “Best be off, see you after the shots.” You nodded and gave him a wave before returning towards your place to the side.

One of these days you would be able to talk to him about it…one day you would help him cross the difficulty. But until then, you could only treat him with the kindness and respect he deeply deserves.


	13. Nightwing x Reader

You quickly dodged the combat boot currently flying towards your face by ducking down with ease. After doing so you spun and used the gained momentum to slash the side of the assailants head, causing them to stumble backwards. Your partner then delivered the final blow causing them to fall to the hard concrete sidewalk unconscious. “I thought you were going after the funny masked guy?” The masked man aiding you remarked. His bow staff was now folded away and he looked at you through his black mask with a piercing gaze.

“I was.” You stated with a motion to a man at the corner of an alley way further down the street. He was slumped against the graffiti covered brick walls with his hands cuffed behind his back. “This one showed up after.” You added pointing the fallen robber between the both of you. Your partner nodded in understanding and the both of you looked around the block taking in and assessing damages.

“So much for covert…” Nightwing said looking at the smoke rising from the partially collapsed building. “Bats is gonna be pissed.” He wiped his dark locks to the side while he huffed a sad sigh. You put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly before heading to your motorbike.

You sat down and grabbed your helmet, “So what? It’s not our fault Slade backed this.” As you pulled down the visor Nightwing walked over to his vehicle beside yours.

“Yeah, what does Wilson want anyway? We need to find out how he’s outsourcing and track down his main location.” Grayson stated as he placed his helmet over his head. You nodded knowing that was the only lead you both could follow at the moment. He got rid of the kickstand and took off down the now less busy street at a high speed. You followed after him in a flurry of engine noise. Both of you later arrived at the apartment complex, ditching your bikes a couple of blocks down and changing out of your ‘business’ attire. You entered the familiar hallway with the taller young man walking beside you. Nightwing was now wearing a pair of dark shades and a grey hoodie, now he was Richard Grayson once again. You wore a simple outfit of jeans and a band t-shirt, going by your actual name once more as well. The building security officer greeted you with a wide smile and wave like he normal did, you waved back but Richard didn’t. He must be too focused on everything that has been happening in the city, you couldn’t blame him. You both strode into the elevator and you looked over at Richard, he had his hands in his pockets with a distressed slouch. You frowned not knowing what to do for him, there wasn’t anything that could cheer him up at the moment, well except maybe for Deathstroke’s head.

“Grayson.” You finally broke the silence softly, he finally looked over towards you and you shot him a small grin.

“Yeah (y/n)?” The blue eyed boy replied coolly.

“We’ll fix this, please stop fretting about it.” The elevator made a sound as it opened at your floor and he walked in front of you. Following him to the door you watched him unlock it and once inside you closed the door behind you both. “Seriously Richard, please, you’re going to lose yourself in this case if you continue like this.” You shoved the mopping man onto the couch with a quick push and he let out a yelp of surprise. Ignoring his surprised gaze you walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out two root beers, no need for him to be depressed and drunk, and tossed him the second one.

“Thanks.” He stated still shocked at your unusual actions as he opened up the bottle. You smiled for a moment and then went to your small bedroom to assess your wounds. Richard was fine, he luckily only dealt with the detonator wielding perp but you got into a few tussles. Pulling your shirt over your head with a small wince you looked over your physique with a large frown. A nasty gash carried from your side all the way to your stomach from where a knife caught you. You grabbed the first aid kit and found the antiseptic, dousing it onto a small bandaging cloth before putting it on your cut. The sting was sharp and fiery as you cleaned the deep cut and you couldn’t help but wince a little. “(Y/n)?” You heard Grayson call you from the other side of the door.

“I’m getting changed!” You replied with a quick lie and you found a different shirt lying on a piece of furniture. Quickly you pulled the shirt over your head, it hurt like hell when you stretched the skin around the wounds area like that. You grimaced but called to him, “All good.” He opened the door and held a half grin.

“We should look up Deathstroke’s movements on Oracle…” His blue eyes fell to your new top, and you realized the drastic mistake you just made. The shirt was bright white. Mentally you were hitting your head against the wall as you knew there was no way to hide your injury. “You know you’re a bad liar, but that fashion choice really didn’t help your case.” You chuckled lightly and he gave you a look. You sighed and pulled off the now red tainted shirt and he walked over grabbing some more bandaging. “You shouldn’t have hid this, it’s pretty bad…” Grayson began carefully wrapping the wound tightly. You held a strong poker face and barely flinched at the aches from the injury.

“Sounds like I’ve heard this conversation before, though not from you.” You stated looking at him with a knowing glance.

“Looks like we swapped roles.” Richard replied with a chuckle, though he soon frowned a little when he reached the deepest part of the cut. “I think you’re gonna need to be stitched up.” You reached for the small and overused kit inside the case but he grabbed it from you. “I’ll do it.” As you stuck your tongue out childishly he began prepping the needle. Grayson put some of the cream for numbing around the injury before beginning with an apologetic look. You clenched your teeth and looked away as he carefully and precisely sewed up the spot. “There.” He smiled reassuringly and you mustered up a grin as you put on a shirt.

“I think we can wait on the Oracle search, though tomorrow we’ll begin a full swing operation.” You told him walking back out to the main living area.

“Alright, though the Chinese is on you.” Richard remarked with a grin grabbing a cell.

“Fine, I deserve Chinese after being stabbed.” You said putting your nose in the air jokingly causing you both to burst into a fit of laughter. He placed an order for Chinese to be dropped downstairs and then sat beside you on the couch. You kissed his cheek lightly and he blushed in surprise.

“What was that for?” His blue eyes looked into yours, you smiled blushing a little.

“For stitching me up.”


	14. Ranmaru Kurosaki x Reader ~ Rock On

You stood in front of the large iron gates, the trees just beginning to obtain new growth due to the vast change in temperature that marked the beginning of spring. A worn bang strewn over your shoulder with one strap, holding all of your few possessions within; some notebooks, pencils, and a few changes of clothes. You had to take a deep breath as you continued forward as every corner of your mind tried to convince you otherwise. Any ounce of doubt you could possibly over analyze was attempting to overtake your wise senses, you questioned yourself as well as weather he'd even remember. But even if he didn't, it had been 7 years, maybe this would be the place to start anew, fulfilling your dream of composing rock music. You opened the doors of the large mansion like academy, mahogany all around and almost velvet looking carpets lining the flooring of the halls stunned you. Understanding that he was now a famous musician was already a lot to take in, yet now the full realization of what that entailed flooded you. Saotome was not how he wanted to be known, but hearing the music he worked on with his group said otherwise. After his multiple tragic disbanding experiences this place had taken him in, as well as his band members. So even if your trip here is of no importance to the man, at least you could thank the other three singers for taking care of and supporting him as if he were their own family member. You stepped around a corner and were caught by surprise as you spotted an idol walking towards you, long pink locks falling far down their back. They looked at you with their aqua blue eyes caught by surprise, "Hello there." They called and you smiled as they waived kindly, then after a moment put a finger under their chin in a questioning manner. "You don't seem familiar, are you a new student?" You recognized this person as Ringo, a famous idol known for his crossdressing and distinct voice.

"Hello, I am actually looking for a student here." You replied politely with a kind smile. Ringo perked up, obviously intrigued to be involved in anything, he must live off of drama...

"Eh, who exactly do you need to see?" Ringo leaned in a bit making you feel like a little child, you were taken aback by his sense of affection.

"I'm looking for Kurosaki, Ranmaru." You replied backing up a bit but Ringo grabbed your wrist with a small giggle.

"I'll lead the way! What's your name?" His pink hair bouncing around as he dragged you down the long halls with chandeliers.

"(Y/N)." You answered trying not to trip at his half skip/walk pace.

"I'm glad I ran into you, (y/n)-chan!" You were surprised at his use of a nickname and warm smile but you just grinned brightly back. Soon you arrived at a room that had a letter and number outside of its white door. It was either a recording room or practice studio but you could hear muffled music flooding into the hall. Ringo didn't even knock as he burst into the room with cheer. "Hi minna!~" Four heads turned to look at both of you away from their sheet music in hand, they had been rehearsing and you felt guilty for barging in on their practice. You recognized the three you hadn't met as the members of Quartet Night, and then you looked at Ranmaru. The spiky haired man was looking at you as if he had just seen a ghost from the past, well technically he had since that's what you were to him. The shocked expression made you unsure of his actual feelings of seeing you, so you stood there staring back unsure of what to do.

"Ringo-sensei, I don't understand why you and this woman had to interrupt our rehearsal." The long blonde haired Camus stated, his icy gaze shooting shards of glass in anger.

"Eh~ don't be so harsh Camus-kun, it's nice to see a new face around here." Reiji commented tipping his hat at you with a small wink.

"Who is she?" Ai added tilting his head and looking at you with an un-phased aura, his turquoise hair sat up in a half ponytail. You turned back to Ranmaru and his expression had changed from one of uncertainty and shock to one of pure emotions. You just smiled at him a little, causing him little to your knowledge, to completely fall apart.

"(Y/N...)" He barely got the words out, it was as if he let out a long held breath and then he was holding you in an instant, a tear falling from his silver eye. At first you were shocked at his reaction, he barely ever showed any emotion even to those closest to him, and this furthermore was confirmed by the completely shocked band members standing across from you. "Are you...?" He muttered barely audibly, his head nestled against your neck.

"I'm out." You hugged him back smiling brightly, you were so ecstatic that he had remembered you, but then again how would he have ever forgotten his best friend from childhood and beyond?

"I didn't think I was going to see you again...does your family...?" He asked pulling back to look into your eyes.

"They don't know, and I'm here now." You said with a reassuring and warm smile which caused him to gain his signature smirk.

"Good." The spiky silver haired man replied, wiping the tear as if it hadn't existed and finally withdrawing from your personal space. The band members were all staring at you in complete shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened before them. Ringo was staring with an extremely bright smile and clasped hands.

"(Y/N)-chan you and Ranran know each other well huh?" Ringo asked with extreme eagerness to learn some juicy dramatic information, he was most likely hoping for some romantic story or something.

"How do you know this woman Ranmaru?" Camus asked looking at you with a serious and intense gaze as Reiji walked over.

"Yeah Ranran, introduce us to your friend!" The brunette added with a small wink to the man. Ranmaru shifted his gaze away and regained his usual frown with a small 'tch' noise. You realized he wasn't willing to do it so you looked to the idols with a polite smile.

"I'm an old friend of Ranmaru's, my name is (Y/N), it's nice to meet you all." You told them with a grin bowing your head in formality.

"Ranran you never mentioned (Y/N)-chan!" Reiji said wrapping an arm over the tall purple and grey eyed male's shoulder. He just looked to the side with disinterest in Reiji's points, you chuckled a little because he really hadn't changed much.

"Why are you here, (Y/N)?" Ai asked in his monotone voice, looking at you as if he were collected data.

"Well I came to see Ranmaru but-" You were cut off when a loud laugh resonated through the room and a familiar figure jumped from nowhere. President Saotome stood before you all in his usual charismatic attitude, his normal form of random appearances and dramatics didn't even cause the band members to flinch.

"Helllllllooo Quartet Night! (Y/N) is not only here for a visit, she has been assigned by me personally, to be..." The president spun around drawing out the word and then pointed, his sunglasses shining form the bright rehearsal lights, "...your new composer! Treat her well and write meaningful music (Y/N)!" He shouted floating from the room, taking his crazy aura with him and leaving a stunned group of idols.

"(Y/N)-chan! I can't wait!" Ringo said squeezing the life out of you in a hug, causing you to take in a sharp breath after. You were a lot like Ranmaru, you didn't enjoy socializing or a lot of attention but if it was necessary you would comply. Though out of the two of you, most people tended to reach out to yourself as an approachable person.

"I will do my best." You told the idols who were looking at you in surprise but also excitement. "It will be a pleasure to work with you all." They all nodded their heads and Ranmaru smirked ruffling your hair.

"We should continue rehearsing, apologies but you'll need to leave (Y/N)." Camus butted in sharply, and Ringo grabbed your hand. Camus was obviously a bit taken aback by the news and your sudden appearance.

"I'll take you to your dorm room, (Y/N)-chan." Ringo said with a bright grin, beginning to drag you out of the room causing you to almost flail due to imbalance.

"We'll talk later." Ranmaru called as you were shoved out the door and into the halls once again by the energetic pink haired man.

"So (YN)-chan, you and Ranran are good friends huh?" Ringo said with a wink and you looked away blushing slightly. You both continued down the long halls and reached the dorms. "You will have to share a room with another composer for now, the other female dorm has been used as instrument storage." Ringo added as you reached the dormitory halls. This would be interesting you thought to yourself, back at the clinic you had only shared a room for a week before they placed you in a small dorm. Though socializing was not one of your key skillsets you would try your hardest to make due, besides it wouldn't be too bad if it's just another composer. Ringo stopped before a wooden door and knocked on it lightly.

"Haruka-chan!" He called as the door opened to reveal an orange haired girl in a pink colored dress. "This is (Y/N)-chan." His long pink hair bounced as he shoved you forward to introduce yourself.

"Hi, I'm your new roommate and the composer of Quartet Night." You told her bowing your head as a greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Nanami Haruka." She replied warmly with a kind and gentle smile. You grinned back and entered the room as Ringo waved goodbye, you went through introductions and all before Nanami returned to her composing. The room was spacious and had a few posters on the walls, you placed your bag on your bed after looking around and began to unpack. There wasn't much for you to unpack and so afterwards you looked out the window towards the magnificent courtyards.

"Um, will you need some of the closet when your luggage arrives?" The orange haired girl asked causing you to look to her and return from being submersed in thought.

"It won't take up much space, I already unpacked everything I have." You replied politely, pointing to the small stack of folded clothing on your bed. She looked between your things and you multiple times in disbelief.

"That's all you own...?" She asked softly as if it were rude and you simply nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, so no need to move anything around on behalf of me." You told her with a kind grin before heading to your bed and laying back on it.

"Okay." Nanami replied still attempting to accept the weird fact, after a minute she grabbed her pencil and sheet music and took off out the dorm quietly. You smiled with a sigh, glad to be able to relax where it was quiet and placed your hands behind your head with closed eyes. You took a short nap before waking and realizing it had already gotten dark, you put your things that lay on your bed underneath the piece of furniture so there was room to sleep. But as you finished doing so you heard a knock on the door, so you quickly made your way over opening it. Before you stood an orange haired man beside Reiji causing you to bow your head politely as a greeting with a hello.

"Ranran went off to his room but he wanted to talk with you (Y/N)-chan, so since I have to go to an interview I thought Jinjuji could take you there, he's his roommate." The brunette said with a bright smile as always.

"Thank you Reiji-san, good luck with your interview." You told him as he walked off with a proud smirk, you then turned to the orange haired man still standing there before you.

"Heh." His blue eyes stared into yours during his small chuckle, leaving you a little uncomfortable under his gaze as you shut the door behind you. He was still looking you over and you shot him an almost scary glare.

"What?" You asked him in an unamused tone, you always came across like Ranmaru, tough and intimidating.

"Nothing, just that you are totally what I would have imagined as Ran-chan's girl." He replied with a smirk as he started down the hall with the wave of a hand. You rolled your eyes with a 'tch' following after the man down the hallways of the mansion towards the male dormitory. You still couldn't get over the beauty of the elaborately decorated building. Ren opened up a door without even knocking and walked straight in, you followed warily, noticing another man to your right with blue hair. "Ran-chan say hi." Ren stated in a lackadaisical manner as he went to his chair and flopped down still looking at you bemused. You stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, and you felt the blue haired man's gaze causing you to look to the floor instead of around the poster covered dorm.

"(Y/N)." You heard Ranmaru call you, lifting your head you saw him seated cross legged on his bed, holding the electric bass guitar in hand. You walked over and sat next to him with a grin, looking at the instrument with pure happiness.

"You kept it." You said softly, now returning your gaze to his different colored eyes.

"Of course I did, did you really think I'd get rid of it?" Ranmaru replied in almost a surprised tone, he looked at you with care in his eyes, something you only registered when he was ever worried about you. The silver haired man then smiled slightly before beginning to play a familiar tune, the light plucking of the string resonated quietly throughout the room, and it captivated his pupils as well as you. "When I was feeling lonely...I played this..." He admitted during the opening chords before he began the main melody. It was the song he had written the lyrics to a week before you left, when everything in your life had been a complete mess, to help you through the difficulties and to know you weren't alone. Whatever happened he was always there, whether it was a shoulder to lean on after an argument at home or him prepared to beat your bullies to a complete pulp. These past seven years without Ranmaru had been torture, but to be back by his side restored the warm feeling you had lost in your soul. The man finished playing and looked to you, his signature smirk played on his lips and you just smiled in return.

"I wrote something, while I was there. I composed it when I thought of you and missed our times spent playing music and hanging out." You admitted with slightly pink tinted cheeks, he looked at you with an expression like he had been caught off guard, but he passed you his guitar. His hand gently brushed against yours as he handed the instrument to you, causing you both the pause for a slight moment before you repositioned yourself to easily play the song. You smiled at him as you played it with ease, you didn't tell him you played it every day when they had given you a chance to use an instrument. The song had been your anthem, there wasn't a day that passed when you didn't miss the deep voiced and silver haired man, and even if you had no instrument you would hum the tune in an uplifting manner. When you finished you just chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of your head in uncertainty of what his response would be, and you were worried he wouldn't like it since it was more cheery then his usual taste. Ranmaru showed you an honest smile as he ruffled your hair lightly, that was his sign of approval which made you grin.

"(Y/N) there was something I wanted to tell you before you were taken away..." Ranmaru stated softly, his tone a little more drawn back and nervous as he turned his focus to a poster for a moment. He cleared his throat and then looked at you with an almost intense stare, catching you a bit off guard as he moved closer towards you with an unshifting emotionless face.

"Wh-what did you want to tell me?" You barely got out because he had gotten directly beside you, making your face flush a red color.

"(Y/N)...I love you." Ranmaru finally got out before pulling you into a gentle yet passionate kiss. At first you were completely surprised and caught off guard but before he pulled away you had eased and returned it a bit. You both looked into each other's eyes almost as if both of you couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I love you Ranmaru." You replied softly. His signature smirk appeared and you returned it with yours, you were the happiest you had ever been at the moment.

"Finally he manned up and kissed her! You owe me five dollars Masa." Ren said in triumph causing you to nearly jump from the bed in embarrassment. You turned with a bright red face to spot the orange haired man eyeing you and the blue haired one still at his calligraphy station.

"I never agreed to the bet, I don't owe you anything." Masato replied a bit exasperated by his roommate's antics. You turned to see Ranmaru as embarrassed by you, you knew he was shy like yourself but this was actually amusing since he's the one that initiated. Though when Ren sent you a wink Ranmaru sent him his usual skull piercing death glare, and the model slowly withdrew sinking further into his chair and out of sight. You smiled at the silver haired man as a sign of gratitude to shut up Ren and then you began to play again as he sang along to the melodies you had composed together.


	15. Teen!Andy Biersack x Reader

You were leaving lunch and headed to your favorite place at school to relax. You turned the corner and walked down the hallway as the loudness of the crowd began to filter away, turning another corner you headed towards the end of the hall. It was silent, as usual, since no one came over in this area of the school. You had found this place one day when you had gotten tired of the bullying and annoyance of classmates, and since have hung out beneath the quiet stairwell with headphones on a regular basis. But today, something was off, you could tell as the sole of your shoes hit the linoleum flooring beneath it. Your footsteps were not the only resounding noise through the area. As you silently approached the small closet like space, you could hear a sound of distinct sobs. You turned the corner and spotted the new kid, his raven hair disheveled and his bright blue eyes wet from crying. There were obvious signs he had gotten into a full out fight, a slight hint of blood beneath his nose. When he arrived they stopped torturing you as much as they had before, using him as their main target now, fresh meat to tear up you supposed. He looked up at you, neither of you had spoken to each other yet, even though it was almost three weeks of his being here. You went and silently sat near him, both of your backs against the cold painted brick wall. "The hell do you want?" He stated bitterly in a braking voice, clearly not appreciating another's presence at the moment. Not saying hi but still acknowledging his presence you unzipped your book bag. You pulled out a pouch of tissues as well as a candy bar you had been saving for a rainy day, and by the looks of it someone had definitely made his day horrid. You placed it beside him without a word, standing after quickly zipping up your bag once again. He looked like he was about to say something, but nothing left his mouth before you were gone, leaving him beneath the silent stairs. You strode down the hallway quickly, trying to conceal the rage that was slowly building up since you knew exactly who had done this. After a little while of searching the hallways, you found the guy you were looking for outside by one of the benches. He spotted you about to make some sort of quip, but before anything could roll off the tip of his tongue, you had him pinned to the school's brick wall behind. "How miserable is your own life, that you get enjoyment out of beating up others? What gives you the right?!" You snarled, keeping from letting out your rage, the boy before you was Devin. A guy that had made your life at school a living hell for years until one day you finally stood up for yourself and punched back.

"Did you come here to defend your new boyfriend?" He scoffed and joked but you didn't budge my grip at the collar of his shirt.

"Boyfriend or not it doesn't matter, I'm here because I have basic morals you ass." You replied, still keeping your calm. "Stop. Picking. On. Him." Your tone was deadly, soft spoken yet meaningfully harsh.

"So what if I do? What does it have to do with you (y/n)?" He said as you slowly released your grip.

"I will beat your ass like I have before. And this time I won't go fucking easy." You sharply retorted this as he finally seemed to flinch at the remembrance of your past meeting.

"Fine." He muttered though you knew it was insincere, he was going to return to his old habits soon. You just wished you knew what actually happened to the new kid, he must hate it here at this school if that's his first impression.

It was once again after lunch and you headed to your quiet spot, one of the girls had been completely rude to you today and all you wanted was to submerse yourself in music. To your disbelief someone was actually in the piano practice room, which never happened, this caused you to fall into an even more bitter mood. Your footsteps resonated on the linoleum flooring once more, as you headed to the darker and even more deathly silent corner. You stopped instantaneously when you hear something for a moment from the spot, damn did this guy really decide to take over my hang out? You were not happy to say the least, but you decided you would make a point by going and taking a seat even if needing to dismiss his presence. With a sigh you walked over, bending down and taking a seat. You didn't look up as you pulled your headphones from your backpack until you felt someone's intense gaze on you. You looked up, finally taking in his full appearance. He had a lip piercing, his dark hair bringing out his light azure eyes, and he wore dark jeans with black shoes.

"Thank you, for yesterday." He said softly in a deep voice, breaking the silence you had been attempting to maintain between you both.

"It's nothing." You replied with a small smile, after doing so you slipped on your headphones, he looked at you. And stared at you. You pulled off your headphones slightly irritated by this, you didn't have the energy to keep up appearances at the moment. "Hmm?" You looked to him with a raised eyebrow, he shifted slightly and snapped out of his gaze.

"Sorry...I uh...I'm Andy." The young man before you grinned slightly embarrassed, you returned his smile.

"(Y/n)." You realized as you had replied that this meant you were now engaged in socializing. You put your headphones away and looked to him once more after sitting more comfortably.

"Have you attended this school for long?" Andy asked you as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and you nodded. Well at least you weren't the only shy one here.

"Just a few years." You replied with a shrug, "Where are you from?"

"Cincinnati." He replied with a warm smile. He seemed really nice and now you knew why he was such a target. People like you and him, interested in different things than the masses of the school, not wanting to be involved with petty gossip, these were things that they used as tools to bully you both. You felt kind of bad for him and decided that maybe you should ease up and be there for him, no one was ever really there for you when you first arrived. No one was ever there to help you fight your battles, so maybe you could make his life a little easier by doing so for him.

"Well if you'd like I can show you around a bit, if you ever need help." You told him with a kind smile, he grinned back.

"I'd like that." He replied eagerly, luckily the bell rang in time to stop the followed awkward silence and you dashed off to your next class.

Here you both sat as per usual at lunch, for the past few days you both had been getting to know each other and soon enough you realized that your friendship was what made you enjoy school. School had always been a blessing and a curse for you; it brought you escape from a difficult household yet brought you hell in the form of bullying. Though this guy, Andy, was beginning to challenge your views of the people and place around you. That was definitely something you greatly appreciated.

"(Y/n), you busy after school?" Andy asked nonchalantly while messing with the food before him. You shook your head with a small smile and reply.

"Nah, why?" He looked back to you with a grin that almost seemed it could transition into a smirk.

"Can I take up your offer to show me around? I'd like to walk around downtown a bit." He stated as the cafeteria began to filter out, you nodded.

"Sure, let's meet by the door on the outer hall after class?" You motioned your head in said direction kind of uselessly. Andy let out a chuckle as you both stood up to head to class.

"See you then (y/n)." He did a partial wave to you with a bright smile before taking off into the mob of students.

The main drag of the city was not overly crowded at the moment, but still had a good amount of people strung throughout the area. Gazing at the various shop windows, you saw everything from apparel shops to restaurants with each building having it's own different aesthetic of colors and design. Curiosity was apparent in the person striding beside you, his bright eyes taking in the brand new surroundings eagerly as you continued walking. You smiled before returning your gaze to the stores beside you, realizing you hadn't really bothered to look around other than at places you needed to go in. You stopped walking when you noticed out of the corner of your eye the tall figure beside you had disappeared. "(Y/n), can we go in here?" Andy asked as you turned around, you grinned and nodded walking back over towards him and entering the shop. The store was a music shop, specializing in carrying nice guitars, basses, amps, and other accessories. On the floor and walls there were many instruments, and to the side there were the various amps; hand made custom ones that priced in the thousands to old classic Reverberockets.

"Will there ever be a day I don't see you in here? I swear you may as well work here." You heard the familiar voice of the store owner call causing you to laugh a little.

"Good to see you too, sir." You replied happily before turning to Andy. He seemed slightly surprised at the interaction, and waved to the owner with a polite smile.

"Who's your friend?" The owner, Mark, asked casually as he returned to his current task of organizing some Ernie Ball Slinky Guitar Strings on their respective hooks.

"I'm Andy." At this you began to glance around for anything new, your eyes immediately catching on a new electric bass. You walked over to it, hearing Mark place the box from the counter down before he walked over.

"That's a custom Avandaro, it's gorgeous isn't it?" He stated proudly as Andy walked to look at it as well. Andy had spoken with you about music, you actually both were into similar bands, mostly classic rock and metal.

"Haven't seen a five string fretless like this before." You said softly more to yourself than to either of them. Andy was amused by how excited you were about the instrument, he then went and looked around more. There was only the one exception to the collection of high quality guitars and basses, a Steinway piano in the right hand corner of the store. You turned to see Andy hovering his fingers above the keys, unsure of if he should play or not. You didn't know he could play.

"How about I let you try it out?" Mark said redirecting your attention to the bass he now was reaching for. You glanced over towards the dark haired figure by the piano and back to the store owner. "Oh come on don't be shy." Mark chuckled before going and grabbing the usual testing amp and bringing it over with a cord, he handed you the bass and then plugged in the amp. You plugged the cord into the bass and adjusted the settings slightly, you messed around a little until the sound was nice and clear and did it sound great. You started messing around, transitioning into playing some of Steve Vai's Crossroads, which sounded fantastic on a five string bass like this. You smiled as you played and the solo filled the room as you got lost in the music. After a bit of fooling around you looked up from the instrument to see Mark grinning and Andy staring in what seemed to be a shocked expression. You handed Mark the instrument after unplugging the cord. "That, sounds awesome my friend." He said putting the instrument on its stand and unplugging the amp.

"That was, wow. Didn't realize you played bass..." Andy said and you shrugged walking over to him by the piano, he had a grin plastered across his face.

"I mostly play piano, but I picked up bass since my brother plays it." You replied simply. "Do you play anything or sing?" He ran a hand through his bangs and nodded shyly, causing you to hold in a chuckle. He always held a cool and calm demeanor so seeing him like that was funny to you.

"I sing and play the piano a little..." Andy said regaining his nonchalant air and you eagerly stood by his side looking up to him.

"Will you please play something? That is if you want to I mean..." You said in a slight ramble of excitement causing him to chuckle. He sat at the piano bench and you watched as he began to play an intro before starting to sing along to the notes, you stood in complete shock. His lyrics were amazing, the chords were a mixture unheard to you, maybe he had composed and written this...? He finished and turned to you and fixed his bangs slightly out of habit.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Was all you could get out in a breath after witnessing that. Even Mark was staring over in awe from behind the counter. Andy smirked at your reaction before hopping up from the bench, now returning to the usual state of towering over you slightly. "Did you write that?" You asked and he nodded. "So why in the hell are you here and not touring the globe?" This caused Andy to laugh and you punched his shoulder lightly, "I'm serious man." Little did you know at the time his dream was to form a band, and you were the first to be so supportive.

You both were now at a pizza place, deciding to get food since it was already so late and neither of you needed to be back home. You sat speaking about many different topics as usual, enjoying the food and being able to fully relax around each other. It usually took longer for you to open up to people, but something for you had clicked and made this different. Though no one will ever understand how you feel, he had gotten a glimpse of it from the situations you faced at school that he witnessed. After chatting for what hadn't seemed long you realized it was extremely late, he noticed the time as well letting out a few muttered vulgarities.

"Sorry I've kept you out so long, do you need help with getting back to your place?" You asked as you both were now standing outside the restaurant. His worried features eased with a chuckle and smile towards you.

"Isn't that what I should be saying?" His bemused eyes reflected the light of the streetlamps on the sidewalk.

"Well I mean...you're new around here and I thought you may need help getting back home..." You replied slightly stuttering and feeling a bit embarrassed. The dark haired teen shot you a dazzling grin.

"I can find my way back don't worry, but do you mind if I walk you home?" You shrugged and began to walk in said direction.

"Sure, lets go." You weren't in a rush but you were unsure of Andy's household's rules of curfew so you made sure to walk at a steady pace. After what seemed like mere seconds but was truly many minutes of strolling, you were both stood outside of the lavish apartment complex you called home. "Thank you." You told him, looking up to a small smile on his features.

"No problem (y/n)." Andy replied as you waved a little and awkwardly shifted your weight from one foot to the other. He noticed and looked at you with raised eyebrows causing you to look at the ground.

"Text me once you're home." You told him looking straight up into his blue eyes before looking down and realizing you had sounded weird. That statement itself honestly had just sounded weird. "I uh... am just worried you are gonna get lost since you don't know the city, sorry that was random." He just flashed you a smile and reached over patting your head for just a second. You were caught off guard and looked away from his gaze, he began to turn to leave.

"Will do, I'll be fine." Andy's voice was cheery and he seemed amused at your behavior. His tall figure began down the sidewalk once more before he turned with a final wave towards you, "See ya (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to keep this up as a work on Wattpad as a 'chill' story. (Basically to write when I am uninspired for more intense stuff). It will be updated more often than my other works but still at random times.


	16. Bucky Barnes x Reader ~ Lone Wolf

Fury had called everyone staying in the complex for a briefing on something new and major. None of the Avengers knew what was happening, even Natasha, which caused them to rush to the boardroom and take a seat.

"Where's Stark?" Steve questioned as everyone except the Iron Man sat at the large table.

"You'll find out in a moment, take a seat Captain." Fury stated in an impatient manner, the one eyed man always seemed out of breath. Steve sat beside Bucky, the most recent recruit, as Fury began the debriefing.

"You all have a new team member and starting today they will be residing in the tower. They will train with you and work with you, and I expect that you all get along." Fury stated this looking towards a few select individuals before turning to pace once more.

"Damn we just keep on multiplying." Sam remarked, looking to Bucky before turning back to Fury.

The one eyed man rolled his eye before continuing, "Anyhow, I know some of you are familiar with mutants. Such as the X-Men," Fury tossed a file folder which slid open across the table revealing photos, "whom are genetically different than normal humans."

"Are you saying we're getting one of Xavier's?" Natasha stated with a questioning glance at Fury.

"Wait, hold on you're saying they're genetically altered?" Steve asked in confusion as to who these 'X-Men' even were in the first place.

"Born that way, usually." Clint added in attempt to get everyone up to speed.

"Anyways, we all know that Bucky was taken by Hydra to become one of their Winter Soldiers and this new member has been re-integrated like him." Fury continued on, this caused Barnes to tense and Wanda to glance his way. "They created a Winter Soldier so to speak, but used her mutant abilities to enhance what they had already perfected. Unlike keeping her simply mutated like with Wanda, they went that extra mile." Fury looked to Bucky before pacing once more. "Except we destroyed their 'perfection' with Barnes' re-integration. She's already gone through the mental process, no more Winter Soldier programming and commands."

"What exactly were her abilities?" Vision inquired now aware this woman had to have been a remarkable threat.

"That's for you to find out, in your getting to know you process." Fury replied shaking his question off. "I expect you all to take good care of her, also understand she has never lived what we see as a 'normal life'. Unlike Bucky, she was taken from home at a young age so she's never experienced friendship and all that corny shit. Don't get in a fight and play nice kids." The one eyed man looked at the device on his wrist and pressed the communicator. "Bring her down Stark." With that Fury left and quickly made his way out of the building. After a few moments of the Avengers glancing around at each other in uncertainty the door opened revealing you and Tony.

"I have a new best friend guys, (y/n) apparently has a fantastic taste in music unlike all of you." Tony's fuchsia words made the entire room turn towards you. You matched the colors you had seen in the hallways to their rightful owners, and you held in your amusement at Steve's navy aura. You stated hello barely above a whisper and shifted your gaze aside, you felt their intense stares. The stupid uniform Fury's minions had put you in also wasn't helping the situation. It just had to be short sleeve, and right now it was giving them a good glance at your scar tissue covered skin. "Jeez she's not some zoo animal, be civilized people and introduce yourselves. I'm getting more coffee." Tony swirled the spoon around his empty mug as he strolled out of the boardroom. Steve cleared his throat and eventually everyone introduced themselves, you couldn't help but glance at the arm of the Winter Soldier. It reminded you of your previous 'home' all too much and you attempted to keep a calm demeanor as the man glanced at you.

"Let's head to the living area, shall we?" Natasha said with a grin in your direction, her bright red overpowering the other swirl of colors in the air. You nodded with a small smile and everyone walked the halls to find a spot in the much more inviting living area. Everyone sprawled out and eventually you began to get to know everyone, though you tried to stay a good distance from the Winter Soldier. Well actually Bucky, that was his name now. Or was his name before, you were taking in a ton of information at the moment...

"It's settled, to the mall it is! When are we going (y/n)?" Wanda questioned with a large smile snapping you from your thoughts.

"I guess whenever we aren't training..?" You replied completely unsure of what you had just signed up for.

"This is gonna either be great or a shit storm." Clint commented taking a sip of his drink.

"Why don't we let (y/n) adjust for a few days before doing anything drastic." Steve added, Sam and Bucky both nodded at this. Sam passed you a drink and you thanked him.

"Why don't you let her make her own choices, she's right there." Banner retorted, obviously annoyed at Steve's behavior. Everyone looked to you and you cleared your throat awkwardly.

"Uh...it's fine with me." You said in your usual quiet tone and Steve leaned back with crossed arms.

Banner stood after cleaning his glasses, "If anyone needs me I'll be in the lab." The green aura floating through the air lingered where he had been seated. You didn't understand his agitation but you shrugged it off for now.

"So miss (y/n), what are your powers?" Vision asked bluntly, which quickly earned glares from everyone around him. "What, I am curious?" You noticed everyone now looking to you again, you also noticed that Bucky had been staring intently nonstop since you had arrived.

"You don't have to tell us if-" Sam butted in a little worried at how you may react. That was one thing that the Avengers didn't understand; they couldn't read you or your emotions.

"It's fine. It's sort of hard to describe, it's kind of like synesthesia but more powerful..." You attempted to explain and you decided it would be easier just to explain auras than the perception of sound as swirls of colors. "Basically each of you have your own aura that I can see, and each aura is it's own unique color."

"So every human you meet has a different sort of 'color' about them?" Wanda asked and you nodded with a smile. You had used your abilities to track people and assassinate them. Those who avoided all other way of being traced couldn't escape your ability to track them down like a dog on a scent.

"What's my color?" Clint asked almost like a child causing you to chuckle.

"It's a really deep purple." You replied watching the color vibrating off of him from excitement.

"Oh oh me next!" Sam exclaimed and sat beside you. Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed Clint's collar.

"Have fun kids, I have a mission and need this one." Natasha began towards the door.

"But you don't know your color!" Clint pouted as he followed. They walked out the door and you heard a muttered 'I'll find out later' from Nat. Sam was almost bouncing beside you and you turned your attention back to him.

"Yours is a cool bronze like tone." You told him and he grinned extremely widely. "Do you want to know yours Vision?"

"Sure (y/n)." He answered in a somewhat formal manner.

"It's a really bright yellow, sort of like sunlight." You explained. Usually you felt like this was sort of a party trick, but you really enjoyed sharing their auras with them. You were sharing something with them that you knew but they didn't actually know about themselves. Tony walked in as you were telepathically sharing Wanda's with her. She let out a mesmerized 'wow' as she saw it.

"Hey (y/n), what's Stark's color?" Steve asked truly interested in knowing, you let out a small laugh.

"Hey rainbows remember the deal! If you share you can't touch my vinyl collection, you can't even look at it." Tony had practically begged you not to tell any of the Avengers what his aura looked like.

"And what if I share anyway?" You smirked, you were beginning to lose your silent demeanor around them and had no idea why. You liked it though, somehow you felt like more of a person than a machine interacting with them.

"Fireworks, I will find a way to get revenge. I mean hardcore retaliation." Tony threatened now pointing at you and making his way from the kitchen.

"It's bright fuchsia." You said turning to Steve and the others. This garnered laughter from the entire room, and you began to chuckle a bit yourself.

"What, it's a cool color! Probably better than yours Capsicle." Tony remarked snidely as he walked over and claimed a chair for himself.

"(Y/n) what's my color?" Steve asked in hope he would have a cooler aura than Tony.

"It's ah.." You held in your amusement,"Navy blue."

"No way in hell, that's too ironic!" Tony barely spoke out between his hysterical laughter. Even Sam was laughing now and Bucky cracked a smile. Vision looked slightly confused at everyone's reaction and you could tell Wanda was explaining it to him. The Captain and Stark continued to bicker for a good while before Wanda offered to help you unpack, which you attempted to refuse but still here you stood in your room.

"Sorry, I don't really have anything to unpack..." You stated awkwardly, motioning to the sets of SHIELD uniforms that you had already placed on the dresser.

"Oh right, hence the mall trip." Wanda replied with a smile, though you knew she had come for another reason. You looked at her expectantly and she shot you a reassuring grin. "You should talk to him."

"Who?" You replied acting as though she wasn't talking about the man in the living room with a metal arm.

"(Y/n), I know it might be really hard to be around him because he reminds you..." Wanda looked at you and felt guilty for bringing up your past. "But you shouldn't be afraid of him, in fact you both have a lot in common. And not just your past of HYDRA." You simply nodded as you turned to stuff the uniforms in a dresser drawer.

"I'll try, just give me some time." You responded as you turned to look at the brunette once more with a small smile. She simply nodded and a robotic voice entered the room.

"Stark wanted me to inform you of the ordered pizza arriving." The robotic tone stated blandly before disappearing.

"Thank you." Wanda spoke out, not really facing anywhere as she headed towards the door. You followed after realizing that was the computer interface Stark ran through the tower, FRIDAY.

A month later and you were still avoiding Bucky like he was the plague. However, you and the other Avengers had begun to get along swimmingly and you felt like you were part of the BAMFF (badass mother fucking fam was the name Stark had given you all). Today those of you not on missions had all been called in for a briefing, Hill had an air about her that immediately caught your attention and you knew it was serious. As she began the debriefing you realized that the only people not currently occupied with their own assignments were Steve, Bucky, and Sam.

"I'm sorry but how exactly are we supposed to find their exact location if you're top hackers and all that couldn't?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow in Maria's direction. She tossed a torn piece of cloth onto the table.

"This was caught on some debris and is from one of their operatives." She stated in answer to Sam's question.

"Okay but that doesn't..?" Sam began before Bucky silently nudged him and motioned at you. You grabbed the cloth which had a yellow-orange like glow to it and stuffed it into your back pocket as you stood. You walked out without a word towards the Quinjet, you had known it was only a matter of time before you were to act like a hunting dog once more. Eventually the others caught up to you and you all boarded the aircraft, Sam started the engines and you began towards the target.

"Let's be careful out there, Hill said she wanted everyone on this assignment but we don't have time to wait." Steve stated in worry, breaking the silence that had previously only been filled by the hum of the engine. The mission was to retrieve compromising information from an enemy agency's post.

"Just taking out their post and retrieving data won't be anything too drastic." Sam said in attempt to reassure the worried super soldier.

"It's never that easy." Steve's navy blue aura tumbled and coiled throughout the air due to his worry.

"We can get this done." You stated with a reassuring smile towards Steve, you gave his shoulder a small squeeze before walking past him to go sit down. Bucky watched you and you shot him a look in attempt to get him to stop staring. He looked away but gave Steve a questioning glance before going to take a seat himself.

Sam had started the descent now and you all stood preparing for the coming battle. Once the jet was parked in the forested area you all double checked equipment before leaving the vehicle. You began to lead them towards the small compound that sat surrounded by an open grassy area. Steve stepped towards the field but you quickly grabbed his arm. "Mines." You explained barely above a whisper. He quickly nodded and they all looked around in attempt to determine what should be done. You began leading the way once more, following a trail of auras that swirled through the grass in specific directions.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bucky nearly shouted in panic as you were now walking into the mine field before them.

"There's a path." You thanked the foot soldiers of the agency in your head as you continued to make your way through the grassy terrain. You heard the others begin to follow, making sure to copy your footsteps exactly. Soon enough you had reached the outer walls of the base and Steve split you up into teams of two. Sam was to remain with Steve on guard and watching your perimeter as you and Bucky located the drive. You began to quickly and quietly make your way through the halls as you picked up on the orange-yellow color.

"I heard footsteps we don't have much time." You heard Steve say in your ear over the comm. Bucky copied him and alerted them that you both had reached the office desk. Quickly you began going through the file folder drawers in search of the drive, and you noticed a brighter coloring of the mans aura on a certain drawer. Bang! A gunshot resounded from the corridors and you heard shouting. Bucky looked to you and back at the door, his rifle now aimed and ready to fire.

"(Y/n) hurry!" He exclaimed in slight panic as the footsteps and shouting became louder.

"I'm hurrying!" You replied starting to feel the adrenaline to coarse through your veins. You found the drive within an envelope and quickly swapped it with the decoy using your gloved hands. "Let's go!" You shouted into your comm as you rushed towards the door with Bucky, but by now you heard Steve and Sam battling in the hall. Bucky turned towards you and leaned into the door frame, ready to open the door towards the enemy fire.

"Ready?" The brunette questioned as he positioned himself, you nodded and the door swung open revealing the oncoming fight. Steve and Sam were attempting to clear a path towards the exit and you began to run with Bucky towards them. You heard a click and turned, grabbing the mans arm and knocking out the foe before the gun was fired. "Come on!" Bucky called back in haste causing you to sprint down the corridor towards the others. Steve broke open an exit with his SHIELD and Sam shot down the hallway to keep the attackers at bay for a moment. Steve exited under his cover and Sam dove out behind him as you took over his position. Bucky then began to follow but not before firing his rifle a few times beside you. You spotted an object that had been thrown and you shouted in horror.

"MOVE!" You shoved Bucky out of the exit doorway onto the grass just as the grenade went off. You felt an arm tugging you as the explosion knocked your senses out momentarily. The rest of the escape became a bit of a blur as you now regained your senses to realize you were seated in the jet and on your way back towards home. 

"(Y/n), Steve she's awake!" You heard Bucky's voice cut over the ringing in your ears. You looked yourself over and realized you were currently bleeding in multiple places, luckily you were basically unable to feel pain due to your time at HYDRA. Quickly you uncovered the areas and began to dig out the debris embedded in your flesh, though you kept a calm, slightly monotonous expression and demeanor the entire time. You heard Bucky let out a sigh and a few curses. "(Y/n) we're almost back let a doctor take care of it." You shook your head as you finished pulling out the last shard which was definitely the most painful and let out a small pained noise. Bucky immediately pulled your hand away but you shook him off and motioned for Steve to pass you the aid kit before him. Reluctantly the super soldier passed it over and you dug through it to find what you needed. You cleaned the wounds in a concise and perfected manner, obvious to be from many times of practice, before working on the largest with a needle.

"Is she seriously stitching herself up back there?!" You heard Sam ask in disbelief from his piloting seat but you ignored the comment and continued to mend the injury. Bucky wrapped some gauze while you did so and soon enough you had finished working on your gashes. You let out a deep breath as you glanced at the floor of the jet surrounding you now covered in blood and the shards pulled from your flesh.

"You're really lucky you were pulled from the explosion in time you know, next time try and be less careless." Steve commented with crossed arms, you knew he was only being stern because he was worried and you sent him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." You replied before looking him over, of course he barely had a scratch on him.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking." Steve countered, pointing to the brunette beside you. The jet began to descend towards the Avenger's compound and he walked off towards the ramp.

"Thank you." You told Bucky with a shy smile, his silver aura swirling in the air with your own aura.

"Well you did save my life so it was the least I could do, lup." There it was, the nickname he had given you back when you were with HYDRA. You had been хищник for so long, it was the only name you knew but the Winter Soldier had changed that.. You had thought he had long since forgotten your past after becoming one of the Avengers, but apparently that wasn't truly the case. He gave you a warm smile and ruffled your hair lightly. You had missed him.


	17. Cassian Andor x Reader ~ Home

"Take this and head to the ship!" You shouted as the first blast from the sniper chasing you hit the sand beneath your feet. You sprinted to catch up to Cassian's side, dodging more shots as you did so. Cassian turned and shot back in the direction of the fire as you passed him the object. "Head to the ship and get in the air, I'll hold them off." You barely got out as you dodged another shot that narrowly grazed your shoulder. You both were standing with your backs to a wall, looking across the narrow corridor at each other as you fired back in the direction you just sprinted from. Cassian gave you a look, you knew that look and you glared in annoyance back. "I'll meet you there, just get'er up and running!" You shouted trying to keep your panic from showing in your voice. After a moment of hesitation he gave you a slight nod and you jumped out into the corridor to cover him as he took off towards the ship, you tossed a grenade towards the sniper's fire and hoped for the best.

This was not how the mission was supposed to go. This was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission like you both always completed but then all hell broke loose. You and Cassian were sent to collect information on the Jedi, for some reason the rebel forces wanted the intel. Yet somehow the Empire had been tipped off and now you both were being chased after with the important holocron in hand. This desert planet's complex built out of stone and sand was open air, which only made it easier for someone to have spied on you from above. Internally you chastised yourself for being so stupid in maneuvering through the area without full coverage of the skies.

You pulled out your staff as you stood against the wall and waited for the dust to clear. If Cassian got to the ship then he would be waiting at the roof of the complex, you needed to somehow get up there to meet him. After quickly glancing over your surroundings you noticed some crates stockpiled and in a split second you were up on the wall running across towards the main dome of the complex. You looked back and spotted your assailant, adrenaline and fear coursed through your veins as you recognized the armor as one of the 'verses best.

You spotted the ship beginning to hover over the dome and began to run even faster, there was no chance in surviving a hand to hand combat fight with this man even if you were the best assassin in the rebel forces. A bomb went off and the wall you were running on crumbled beneath your feat, you jumped forward through the dust of the blast and barely grabbed onto the edge of the dome. You quickly pulled yourself up and rolled to the side as a blaster's shot hit the roofing beside your head. You turned to see Boba Fett quickly approaching and you knew you would have to fight him, it was too late and you had missed your opportunity to make it to the ship. You looked to see Cassian holding on to a strap in the hull of the ship and holding out a hand in your direction. "Come on!" He screamed over the roar of the engines. You quickly shook your head and ran so that you were between the bounty hunter and the ship, as you did so you held off Boba momentarily by tossing a grenade his way. You heard Casssian's voice again, "(Y/n) I'm not leavi-"

"Just go!" You shouted back as you felt a sharp and excruciating pain in your abdomen. Before Cassian could finish his reply K-2 was closing the ships deck and the ship was speeding off. You were just relieved that Boba hadn't blasted the ship out of the sky. You gritted your teeth at the pain and looked to the man who was now just standing there, no longer shooting at you. "Well get on with it Fett!" You shouted in fury as you shot at him, accepting your fate. You knew you were going to die but you wouldn't go down without a fight. He shot the blaster from your hand and then approached you quickly. You lunged at him with your staff and swung at his head, you managed to hit his chin and knock his helmet to the side. He quickly shoved your staff and you spun on your feet to hit at his side. He blocked it and held on to it, blood was rushing from where he had shot you. For a moment you tried to regain the weapon and stared into his dark eyes with anger. He shoved the staff again and you lost your grip, it flew to the other side of the roof and rolled off the edge. You let out an angry grunt as you lunged at him once more, now with your fists. You manage to land a few hits before feeling his first hit in your gut. The same place he had shot you, causing you to double over and back up for a moment. Still, you continued to land a few good punches and kicks but he was also doing so. You were sure you were bleeding in multiple places and possibly even something in your left wrist had fractured from meeting armor instead of flesh. But you didn't stop, you could bare the pain if you could at least get your hands on the hunter even if only for a few minutes before he would end your life. You both continued to fight, it was evident that you were beginning to loose balance from a hit to the head and the blood loss, he now had the upper hand. He kicked you onto your back and grabbed your throat to choke you. This was it, but at least you had done your duty to the rebellion. You spat in his face and between gasps for breath muttered, "Mandalorian scum." You felt a sharp pain in your neck and felt a rush of fire through your veins. He let go of your throat and you began to see black edges begin to encase your vision. He grabbed your collar and drug you across the roof, you could now feel the sharp pains from the injuries he had dealt fairly clearly. However the fire that now was burning though your nerves was much more intense and causing you to writhe. You heard an engine as the blackness began to take over and your body hit a bump as you now slid across a cooler and smoother surface. Once he released your shirt from his grip, Boba Fett noticed your movement and grunts of excruciating pain and took his boot to your head in one swift movement.

You awoke to an overload of your senses, bright light was blurring your vision and you could hear a rush of noises around you. You felt the cutting of restraints into your skin as you tried to move. After a moment of deep breathing and a shake of your head you were able to regain your consciousness more steadily. Before you even got a full look around the small metal room the bounty hunter was standing before you once more.

"Why does the Rebellion want information from Jedi historical records?" He asked firmly, his voice distorted through the mask that covered his face. You scoffed and smirked, spitting at his feet once more.

"Like I would tell you." You replied, your voice hoarse and cracked. A round black droid floated to his side, a torture droid. It felt like you had already had this conversation before..

"You will tell me. Either willingly or not." He responded indifferently to your actions and the droid approached you, its sharp laser cutting into your arm and causing you to scream out.

You awoke with blurred vision once again, you couldn't remember how many times he had come in here now. How many times had you woken up? How many times had he brought in that monster of a machine? How long had you even been in here? You didn't know now but you were going to find out. A Stormtrooper stood at your side, and you looked it over and decided it was probably placed on watch. "Where is Boba Fett?" You asked sternly, staring through his helmet and into his mind.

"He was sent on another mission." The Stormtrooper replied, much to your surprise. You decided you would try your luck, you were no Jedi but it all is worth a shot. You have nothing to lose.

"You will release me and leave this ship." The Stormtrooper just looked at you and laughed. You glared at him and focused your energy, this time you stated it firmly and more determined, "You will release me, leave your blaster, and leave this ship with your crew." After a minute of the Stormtrooper standing there, he turned on his communicator. You let out a sigh, well at least you had tried to get out somehow.

"We have been requested to leave the ship, all crew are dismissed from the vessel." The Stormtrooper stated and your jaw dropped in shock. The armor clad clone came over and unlocked your restraints before dropping his blaster and leaving the room. You quickly grabbed the gun in your shaking hands and waited until you heard the last of the footsteps echo through the corridors. You quietly limped your way through the ship to find the cockpit. Once there you looked over the monitors to clarify all of them were gone. You didn't know if you would live with how much pain was currently in your body, especially in your lower abdomen, and all of the blood still covering your limbs from open gashes. You quickly set course towards the rebel base, blood rubbing from your hands to the console. Luckily this wasn't the bounty hunter's ship, if it was you would be endangering the entire base. Luckily you were being held on a transport ship, you thanked the maker and continued to set controls. After you finished you slumped into the pilot seat with one hand holding your gut and warped away from whatever planet you were currently on, the surroundings looked like Alderaan maybe? You just set course for home and didn't look back. With the transport set to auto-pilot you began to lull in and out of consciousness. You felt as though you were floating, drifting, and you thought about what it would be like if you died here and now. Your thoughts quickly flashed to your friends, then to your best friend Cassian. It was like you two were joined at the hip, well at least that's what all the base operatives always said. You both went on missions together and were some of the Rebellion's best, at least the Rebellion's best in assassinations and reconnaissance. All you could think about now was how you had to at least thank Cassian for being by your side for so long before you died. Since you both were brought to the base from war torn homes you were inseparable. 

You heard a ping and tried to wipe the blur from your eyes, it was the base contacting you.

"(Y/n) (L/n) requesting landing." You stated back into the comm, it took a while to hear a response and you guessed they were scanning your ship.

"(Y/n) (L/n)?" The voice questioned once more over the comms, at the base there were now multiple people standing behind the operator in his headset. Someone rushed off to alert the general of your arrival.

"Yes, (Y/n) (L/n) requesting immediate landing and also a medic team on tarmac." You answered once more and they cleared your arrival. You came to a less than graceful landing at the docks and quickly fumbled out of the seat and towards the exit. You heard a rush of people and two medics appeared on the ship at your side, before you could even respond they grabbed either side of you causing you to wince and let out a small yelp and took you out to a gurney. There were stunned eyes all around you, some familiar faces met your gaze and you smiled warmly towards them. They quickly began to wheel you off to the medical ward.

"Someone find Captain Andor! Now!" You heard your friend shout in the distance as there was now a commotion all over base at your arrival. You were now on a cot and there were all sorts of medical personnel rushing around you, an IV was quickly in your arm and scanners were beeping all over your body. The cot was so warm, not like the cold metal ship you had been in for who know how long. You slowly felt yourself begin to drift off as a new cold feeling liquid was added to your IV.

You woke up, feeling less of the pain than before and less drowsy. You immediately turned to meet an intense stare, the familiar one you knew so well. "You were dead...I saw-I saw Boba shoot you..." Cassian finally spoke, barely over a harsh whisper.

"You should know you can't get rid of me that easily Captain." You joked with a wide smile. You took in his features, he looked defeated and tired. His usual almost cocky demeanor was gone and his shoulders slumped slightly. The bags under his eyes were large and dark. You reached forwards and ruffled his hair lightly, ignoring the pain from the movement. "Besides I couldn't die without thanking you." At this he finally let a tear fall, the man never cried but here he was before you with water shedding from his eyes.

"What would you thank me for? I left you for dead (Y/n)..." He replied, trying but failing to keep his composure.

"Andor you did what I asked you to and you completed the mission. I damn well swear if you blamed yourself..." You started before he wrapped you in a hug. After a moment of adjusting to this weird new side of him, you squeezed him back lightly before wincing at an ache in your gut. He sat back down at your side, afraid he had hurt you, but didn't let go of your hand. He was holding it as if you were made of glass or something fragile enough for one squeeze to break. "Anyhow, I wanted to thank you for being by my side all this time." There it was, finally that dashing smile you knew so well was back on his face.

"(Y/n) after all of this...I realized that I will never leave your side." He told you softly, and you blushed slightly at this. You stared into his eyes searching for that usual glint, but something warmer and lighter was there in its stead.

"What do you mean Cas-" You were cut off by his lips gently brushing against yours, and after a moment of shock you kissed back.

"It's damn well time." A voice muttered from behind where Cassian was seated. The general walked over with a smirk and crossed arms. The captain pulled away in surprise and embarrassment, quickly regaining his composure. "Glad to see you're back (L/n)."

"Good to see you as well, general." You answered with a grin. The general's smile faltered though and you could tell something very important was on his mind. "I have some information...Well there are two things really, that you need to know." The man began to pace slightly and clasped his hands behind his back. "The holocron you and Cassian retrieved, it told us what we already expected. The other council members and I expected that is, you are Kenobi's daughter." You tightened your grip in shock, but realized Cassian nearly let out a yelp and you released your grip with an apologetic look. You cleared your throat and nodded your head accepting this, after all it explained your ability to escape and some chance happenings on many other occasions.

"The second news general." You questioned as if he had just told you the weather a moment ago.

"The Empire, well Vader...They don't want anymore Jedi to stand in their way. That's why Boba Fett was ordered to do what he did. They also wanted to try and get you on their side, but I see how well that worked." You nodded with a small smile, though your free hand subconsciously moving to over your abdomen. "That is all. Once you are up and running we will begin the usual procedures, for now take your time and get plenty of rest."

"Thank you, general." You responded and gave a salute, Cassian did the same. There was tension in the room after the general left as Cassian stared at you for answers. "Another time Cassian." You stated softly and slightly exasperated. He nodded and gave your hand a gentle kiss.

"I love you, (y/n)." He said lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.

"I love you too, Cassian." You replied with a warm smile and you leaned over giving him another gentle kiss. You were finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this story. If you would like me to do so, leave a note in the comments. ♥


End file.
